Dojo Tendo por asalto
by Corso50
Summary: Akane se percata que todo lo que busco esta en... ¿Kuno?, por supuesto que no, pero quería intrigarte. Cada acto tiene una consecuencias y esta ocacion tanto Ranma como Akane lo experimentaran de la peor forma, Ukyo deberá tomar decisiones que marcaran el curso de los echos y deberá elegir entre Ranma o la felicidad de sus amigos. Mi segundo fic, espero que les entretenga.
1. Reto

Dojo Tendo por asalto.

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko… bla bla bla, esta es una historia, más que continuación a una historia mía es una consecuencia a La parábola de la simulación, espero que lo disfruten y no es tan necesario leer esa historia para entender esta, espero que la disfruten.

Capítulo 1: El reto.

Ambos chicos caminaban lentamente con dirección a su instituto, el sol se levantaba plácidamente sobre el horizonte, iluminando con los rayos matutinos que anunciaban un nuevo día en Nerima.

-Akane no me agrada que estés más al pendiente de Ryoga que de costumbre…- Espeto el chico de la trenza.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?-

-Claro que no, pero no quiero que te pase nada y no podemos ser imprudentes, teniéndolo cerca solo será un ríes…- Ranma se detuvo antes de terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Pero como puedes decir eso, después de todo lo que ha pasado.-

-¿Qué no vez que solo…?-

-Es nuestro amigo, ahora más que nunca nos necesita y debemos apoyarlo, podrías dejar tus celos aun lado por un momento.-

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celoso!, es solo que no quiero que seas terca y…

-¡Terca yo!, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-

-Solo déjame terminar.-

-Olvídalo Ranma, eres tan odioso, ¿alguna vez podrías dejar de pensar solo en ti?

La chica de cabello corto se adelantó a su acompañante, dando por terminada la conversación y penetro por la puerta del instituto, mientras a toda prisa se dirigía al salón de clases.

Las lecciones transcurrían de la forma más normal y aburrida posible, como era costumbre. Llegado el receso Ranma busco acercarse a su prometida para hablar con ella, pero cada vez que lo intentaba era evadido. El chico decidió comer solo y con algunas monedas que rebusco de sus bolsillos se dirigió a la cafetería de la escuela, ya cuando la gran mayoría de los estantes había sido saqueada, logro hacerse de un pan y un jugo, se dirigió al patio de la escuela, evitando las mesas ya todas ocupadas.

Tomo lugar a la sombra de un ciruelo con el tronco rugoso, por encima de la cabeza del chico se elevaban botones y flores con forma de campana de color vino, los diminutos capullos que ya habían abierto, mostraban pequeñas rayitas de color amarillo y de su centro sobresalían estiletes de ligera coloración rosada transparente.

-¡Ran-chan!, ¿Qué haz estado haciendo?, te había estado buscando-

El chico que se mantenía ocupado con su improvisado almuerzo, aun con la boca aun llena.

-¡U-chan!, lo que sucede es que tenía ganas de un poco de aire fresco, después de todas estas aburridas clases.-

-No mientras, problemas con Akane de nuevo, ¿verdad?-

Ranma trago su bocado y se limitó a volver la mirada a otra parte.

-Le pregunte donde estabas, se veía molesta, ninguno de los dos sabe disimularlo.- dijo la castaña.

El chico de la trenza solto un largo suspiro, se tiro a la sombra del árbol y junto sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Te traje algo de comer cariño.- Mientras Ukyo le giñaba el ojo.

Ranma se incorporó ante esas palabras y vio una pequeña parte de su felicidad volver a él.

La castaña que entre sus manos sostenía un okonomiyaqui de calamar lo estiro a su prometido, el cual lo recibió con entusiasmo y devoro ante el hambre que aún le persistía.

-No deberías pelear con Akane, no después de lo que ha sucedido.-

Ranma aun a devorando el panecillo. –Lo sé pero no es como si pudiera controlarla y más si ella no quiere escucharme hablar.-

-Si bueno Akane tiende a ser agresiva pero debes hacer un esfuerzo.-

-Por cierto, ¿cómo haz observado a Ryoga?-

La cocinera se llevó un dedo a sus labios. -Bueno, es una linda compañía, pero el aun está bastante afectado y aunque trate de ocultarlo es muy obvio.-

-Sí, lo mismo pienso.-

El enorme reloj que se alzaba en el medio de la escuela hizo escuchar las tonadas que anunciaban el fin del receso y obligaba a los estudiantes a volver a los salones.

Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y tomaron a camino a sus clases, antes de que se separaran.

-Promete que te arreglaras con ella.-

Ranma suspiro –Lo intentare.-

La cocinera le sonrió a su prometido, en cualquier otro momento hubiera aprovechado esa reyerta, pero en esta ocasión sabía que había de anteponer otras cosas.

Justo al terminar las clases, Akane fue la primera en salir, Ranma trato de alcanzarla, pero su torpeza y la somnolencia de las clases le hicieron tropezar con sus compañeros y los pupitres, su prometida le aventajo hasta el patio, el chico de la trenza hizo esfuerzo por alcanzar la.

-¡Akane espera!-

La chica seguía de frente, mas apretaba el paso.

-Akane por favor espera.-

Hasta que Ranma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarla del hombro, la hizo detenerse. -Por favor solo escucha un momento quieres.-

La chica de cabello corto se volvió a su prometido, con cara de exasperación.

-Akane se que es algo extraño… pero… veras yo, no sé si este mal… pero…-

-Dilo Ranma.- mientras la chica lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

Justo en ese instante un alarido se escucho detrás suyo.

-¡Saotome!-

Ranma giro su cabeza para ver quien le llamaba. – ¡Ahora no molestes Kuno!-

-¡Como te atreves a hablarles así a tus superiores!- reviro el joven.

-¡Ya te dije que no me molestes!- mientras buscaba golpearlo en la cara, pero Kuno lo esquivo con facilidad y le devolvió el golpe justo en el abdomen.

Ranma se puso en guardia y Ukyo que había visto todo desde lejos se apresuró a encontrar a sus amigos.

-¿Acaso quieres pelea?-

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡Ranma Saotome te reto a un duelo!

-¡Entonces ponte en guardia!-

-Te reto a un duelo y solo para que seas testigo de mi benevolencia, te dejare prepararte, pero solo hasta antes de que caiga el sol, luego encomiéndate porque iré allá y te hare enfrentar tu desgracia.- Kuno se llevó su espada de madera al hombro y dio media vuelta. –Por cierto todos están invitados a ver como derroto a Ranma.-

Tanto Ukyo como Akane sabían que algo estaba pasando, para el oji-azul sería un paseo por el parque, eso pensaba. Mientras toda la escuela Furinkan era testigo del reto lanzado, algunos murmullos eran escuchados.

El albor del dia daba una coloración naranja al ambiente, el calor a pesar del momento del tiempo aún era evidente, los arboles dentro de la residencia Tendo floreaban con coloraciones marrones y rosas que embellecían el paisaje las shimas encarpadas y formadas en hilera bordeando el estanque y justo en la roca más grande se encontraba sentado el chico de la trenza.

-¿No estas preocupado?, Kuno se veía muy confiado- Akane se miraba muy extrañada aun.

-Claro que no, ya no recuerdo las veces que lo he vencido.-

-Hijo estoy muy contento de que seas tú quien se encargue de los retos en este Dojo, pronto tú y Akane se harán cargo de él, que mejor hacerlo desde ahora.- Soun se les había escurrido hasta donde ellos se encontraban, después de degustar la comida de Kasumi.

-¡Papa!- espeto la menor de las Tendo.

El timbre se hizo escuchar.

"Debe ser el" pensó Ranma.

Kasumi con esa gracia maternal se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Chicos su amiga Ukyo los busca- enuncio la mayor de las Tendo.

La pareja se dirigió a la entrada a encontrarse con su amiga.

La cocinera aun jadeante y sin dejar que sus amigos pronunciaran palabra alguna. –Chicos, Ryoga… no estaba cuando llegue… lo he buscado… no lo he encontrado… por ninguna parte…-

-¡¿Cómo?!- grito Akane.

-No puede ser, ese tarado.- Ranma aun incrédulo.

-¡Debemos encontrarlo!- aun jadeante la castaña.

El trio se preparaba para salir con la mayor apuración, y justo al abrir la puerta.

-¡Asi que intentando huir cobarde!- justo delante de ellos estaba Kuno con casaca blanca y hakama indigo, junto a Sasuke con mirada arrogantemente.

-¡De ti nunca!, pero parece que tienes el súper poder de la inoportunidad.- reviro Ranma.

-Superior Kuno, podrían dejar su pelear para después, ahora hay algo urgente que tenemos que hacer.- La chica de cabello corto entendia la situación perfectamente.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!, tu miedoso, escondiéndote tras la hermosa Akane, para evitar enfrentarme.-

Ranma ya muy irritado. – ¡Hagámoslo de una buena vez!-

Toda la familia Tendo, junto a Genma y Ukyo habían tomado su lugar entorna a los contrincantes dentro del Dojo tomando como lugar pequeños cojines sombre los que se posaron. El señor Soun y cabeza de la familia haría de árbitro y si fuera el caso se encargaría de detener la pelea.

El chico de la trenza se mostraba completamente confiado.

-Ranma por favor ten cuidado, esto no me gusta.-

-Tranquila Akane, terminare esto antes de que el siquiera de el primer golpe y después iremos a buscar a ese cerdo de Ryoga.-

-Te he dicho que no me agrada que lo llames así.- se quejo Akane.

Kuno interrumpió su conversacion -Antes de empezar, una cosa.- Kuno se erguía tanto como podía y con un tono arrogante. –Esta es una afrenta al Dojo, pongo en juego su honor y cuando yo gane, seré quien se haga cargo de él y tu Ranma Saotome deberás renunciar a tu compromiso con la divina Akane, eso si es que eres un hombre de honor y seré yo quien tome su mano.-

-¡Como te atreves a decidir mi vida Kuno!- Grito la menor de las Tendo.

-Tranquila Akane, eso no va a pasar.- expreso el chico de la trenza sin quitarle la mirada a su oponente.

La chica vio una oportunidad ante tal afrenta. –Está bien Ranma confió en ti, pero si tú pierdes Kuno dejaras de molestarnos, es más, no solo eso sino que te cambiaras de escuela y te llevaras a tu hermana contigo.-

Tatewaki volvió la mirada a la chica y le dedico una risilla con arrogancia. –Acepto.-

Soun hizo señas a los dos para que se acercaran, dictamino los limites bajo los que se regiría el combate y temino diciendo. –Peleen con honor chicos.-

Kuno tomo posición empuñando su espada de madera con ambas manos, Ranma le imito tomando guardia.

Soun apartándolos con una mano, ligeramente inclinado, se apartó repentinamente gritando. -¡Comiencen!-

kuno sujeto su espada con ambas manos en posición horizontal a la altura de sus hombros, con movimientos rápidos dio un par de estocadas, después un estoque largo sobre su oponente, Ranma los esquivo con facilidad ladeándose de derecha a izquierda, el chico de la trenza aprovecho el espacio entre embestidas saltando sobre su rival aterrizando a espaldas a Kuno, el chico de la casaca blanca con los brazos estirados giro sobre si en 180 grados, con un golpe en corte a la altura del pecho, el chico de la trenza brinco de nuevo para evitar el impacto y justo en la altura de su salto, clavo la planta de su pie en la cara de su sempai.

-Demasiado lento Kuno.- Ranma se paró con descaro y las manos en su pantalón, mientras su rival caía lastimosamente de espaldas.

-¡Saotome!, deja de huir- Tatewaki se incorporó bruscamente e intento reanudar sus golpes, en esta ocasión cada vez que Ranma esquivaba su espada de madera le devolvía un golpe primero en el pecho y el estómago, pero al ver que Kuno no desistía, opto por golpear más fuerte y la cara, el capitán de Kendo casi se desploma, pero logro mantenerse en pie. Noto como escurría sangre de sus fosas nasales, enfureció.

-¡Ríndete ya!- Espeto Ranma.

De nuevo el chico de la casaca blanca se abalanzó sobre su oponente, ya con más furia que técnica busco conectar un golpe sobre el chico oji-azul en un movimiento vertical girando todo su brazo para golpear con mayor fuerza aprovechando la inercia, Ranma extremadamente confiado no hizo intento de evadir el porrazo, por el contrario lo recibió con el antebrazo en lo alto cubriendo su cabeza. Al sentir el impacto el chico de la trenza se estremeció y sintió un tremendo dolor que paralizo los músculos de su brazo, Kuno aprovecho el momento y conecto con la mano que le quedaba libre en el vientre de su odiado rival, haciendo que este se doblara del dolor, por un instante quedo expuesto y de nueva cuenta Tatewaki empuño su espada con ambas manos preparando un remate. Ranma como pudo gano la posición sujetándolo por el cuello y después derribándolo con un agarre de judo estampándolo contra el suelo de la forma más violenta que pudo, el piso del Dojo lo resintió y se resquebrajo bajo ellos.

-¡Acaba ya con esto Ranma!- Akane grito a todo pulmón tras ver como se resentía del dolor su prometido.

El chico de la trenza la miro y un instante después le conecto un certero golpe en el cuerpo a Kuno que se mantenía postrado, para asegurarse que no se levantara.

Soun se acercó al cuerpo del retador, para saber si podía continuar o debía detener la pelea.

El capitán de Kendo aún se movía, apoyo sus manos para incorporarse con la nariz aun sangrante. –Esto se acaba aquí Saotome!-

El chico de la trenza ya le había dado la espalda y se habia alejado unos pasos, aun con el dolor en su brazo, que mantenía retraído hacia su pecho, se giró hacia Kuno en forma altiva. – ¡Tú no entiendes!-

-Ranma alto, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.- dijo Genma con preocupación al ver a los chicos.

-Por favor deténganse.- continuo las suplicas Kasumi con el rostro lleno de impotencia.

Nabiki solo les miraba sorprendida.

El retador se incorporó de nuevo extendió los brazos de par en par con la bokken en su mano derecha. -Ni se les ocurra detener la pelea.- aulló Kuno.

El chico de la casaca blanca se abalanzó iracundo sobre su rival, Ranma lo recibió con un codazo en la cara, volvió a golpearlo con el puños de la mano que le quedaba tanto como pudo, pero Kuno no se doblaba ante el castigo, el ojiazul pateo de empeine el abdomen de su sempai, no vio mella en él y decidió impulsarse con una vuelta en el aire sobre su eje para conectar otra patada, su contrincante vio la apertura del movimiento, empuñando su sable de madera con sus dos manos tomo tanta retroceso como pudo e impacto en el pecho de Ranma antes de que pudiera golpearlo con su patada. Callo en seco.

-¡Ranma!- vocifero Ukyo con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Cómo es que Kuno es tan fuerte repentinamente?- Se intrigaba Akane y a su amiga.

-No lo sé, pero si Ran-chan no termina esto rápido…-

-Mi Señor va a aplastar a ese debilucho, no tiene ninguna oportunidad, y aunque él lo derribe el Señor Tatewaki va a seguirse levantando por que tuvo el mejor entrenamiento.- sentencio Sasuke.

-¿De qué entrenamiento hablas?- pregunto Ukyo mientras le dirigía una mirada de intriga.

El ninja solo rio burlonamente.

Ranma trabajosamente busco ponerse de pie para continua, el dolor en su pecho y su brazo era extremo, "¿qué estaba ocurriendo?'" se preguntaba, su agilidad y destreza eran la misma pero su fuerza y resistencia habían aumentado notablemente, en cualquier otra ocasión lo habría derrotado con ridícula facilidad, pero esta vez era diferente. Kuno aprovecho la incapacidad momentánea de su rival y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes del Dojo, lo midió un instante y acto seguido se lanzó sobre él. Se ello un estruendoso crujido. Ambos atravesaron la pared vieja de madera carcomida y cayeron bruscamente al otro lado justo en el pequeño jardín del Dojo.

Toda la familia Tendo salió tras ellos, junto a Genma, Ukyo y Sasuke. Las mujeres veian con gran preocupación. Una corriente de aire soplaba y rechiflaba cortando el silencio y la tención que causaba el cruento combate.

La sangre de Tatewaki teñia una parte de su casaca en la parte frontal, la hemorragia se había detenido por un instante, Ranma adolorido y aun boca arriba intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Acepta tu destino Saotome.-

-Voy a ganarte una vez mas Kuno, tenlo por seguro.- El chico de la trenza le miraba con enojo evidente.

Ranma hizo señas para que su oponente fuera a por él, el capitán de kendo obedeció y comenzó con cortes de lado a lado con su bokken, el oji-azul hacia movimientos esquivos, caminando hacia atrás en un movimiento en espiral.

-¡Ranma no te confíes!- le recalco Akane nerviosa.

-Va a usar el Hiryu Shoten Ha…- expreso Ukyo en tono suave.

La agilidad de Ranma y su capacidad de esquivar se había visto minada por los duros impactos recibidos a manos de tu contrincante y de nueva cuenta recibía golpes con la espada de madera de Kuno, en cada ocasión le costaba enormidades mantenerse de pie para seguir con su técnica. Casi llegaba al centro de la espiral imaginaria que había dibujado en el patio con su mente, pero no pudo eludir un nuevo golpe directo. El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y se apresuró a dar el impacto final, las ventiscas que expedía la técnica se hacían cada vez más presentes y justo en el preciso momento que dirigía su golpe a Kuno para hacer chocar las auras de los dos, Ranma dio un pequeño resbalón debido a lo débil de sus extremidades y perdió momentáneamente la intención y la guardia, Tatewaki lo aprovecho y en un movimiento desentiende dio de lleno en la cabeza de su rival, rompiendo la espada en dos. La técnica del chico de la tranza no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y solo levanto tierra, polvo y a Kuno lo empujó hacia atrás un par de metros.

Cuando por fin la tolvanera se disipo dejo ver Ranma postrado en el piso boca abajo y Kuno arrodillado a un par de metros. Soun se acercó a ambos, mientras el resto de la familia Tendo, Ukyo y Genma tenía el rostro palido. Sasuke se veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Soun intento mover a su futuro yerno pero no respondía. –¿Ranma estas bien?… vamos hijo ponte de pie...- El chico estaba noqueado.

-No se va a levantar mas.- afirmo Kuno

Con enorme pesar en sus palabras y una voz que se quebraba Soun dio veredicto. –Ranma no puede continuar Kuno es el vencedor.-

Continuara…


	2. Decision

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer estas historias, seguirlas y comentar es una inspiración para seguir adelante y poner más atención a los detalles y las historias como tal.

Capítulo 2: Decisión.

La noche se había hecho presente, el sonido rechinante de las cigarras se oía de entre los arboles del Dojo, toda la familia Tendo, junto a Genma se encontraban en el comedor en un silencio incómodo.

Soun y Genma se mantenían cruzados de brazos uno frente al otro, en torno a la pequeña mesa, con la mirada baja, mientras intentaban discutir qué es lo que debería pasar.

El ambiente era tenso, Akane se mantenían apegada al tatami donde yacía el cuerpo herido de Ranma aun sin conocimiento y a la espera de una señal que le indicara que iba a recuperarse.

El Doctor Tofu había venido de urgencia, que aunque estuviese lleno de trabajo se hizo de un espacio a las suplicas de la mayor de las Tendo y no era algo a lo que le costara acceder. Reviso los moretones en el pecho, atendió la alarmante laceración en el brazo que recibió el golpe con el sable, pero lo que más impresión le causo fue el golpe en la cabeza, que había vendado con el mayor cuidado.

-Ranma ha tenido una conmoción, quisiera llevármelo a mí clínica y tenerlo en observación, pero no tengo una forma segura de poder trasladarlo sin lastimarlo y más aun no tengo espacio disponible, deben disculparme.-

-No se preocupe Doctor Tofu ya ha hecho demasiado siendo usted un hombre tan ocupado.- expreso Kasumi.

-¿Estará bien doctor?- Intrigo Akane con los ojos a punto de lágrima.

-Afortunadamente fue una lesión leve, pero hay que mantenerlo en estricta vigilancia y deberá suspender los entrenamientos, las peleas y cualquier actividad física por tiempo indefinido, por más pequeña que sea la herida, será mejor no arriesgarse.-

-No se preocupe Doctor nosotros nos ocuparemos de que así sea.- Asevero Soun.

Súbitamente Ranma reacciono, con una respiración agitada. -¡Mi cabeza!- Llevándose sus manos a las vendas en señal de dolor.

-Ranma!.- Akane se volcó sobre el pecho de su prometido, mientras le escurría una gota sobre una de sus mejillas.

Aun con una marcada somnolencia y un cansancio que castigaba cada parte de su cuerpo, el chico de la tranza logro poner sus manos sobre la chica que le arropaba con su cuerpo con la mayor dulzura. Todos se alegraron al verle reaccionar.

-¡Sabía que Ranma estaría bien!- Grito Genma.

-Por supuesto que sí y eso es porque él es el más fuerte.- Continuo Soun.

Kasumi con una sonrisa maternal y Nabiki con una pequeña muesca de aprobación miraban atenta la tierna escena.

Ranma intentando incorporase al menos poniendo los codos en el suelo, no pudo evitar preguntar, ante el recuerdo. -¿Perdi?-

La improvisada atmosfera de alegría momentánea se volvió al incomodo silencio, Akane bajo la mirada con los ojos cristalizados, sin tener valor alguno de responder.

El ojiazul lo percato de inmediato y de golpe le vino a la mente el desenlace de la contienda, su mundo casi se viene abajo y sin reparo alguno abrazo a la chica de cabello corto.

-Lo siento Akane, yo lo arreglare todo.-

La chica de la espátula se debatía entre el cansancio por la extenuante búsqueda de Ryoga y la preocupación por Ranma que le carcomía desde dentro, decidió que no podía con ambas, por más que prometiera a Akane buscar a su amigo hasta hallarlo, deseaba estar con su Ran-chan. Decidió volver a su restaurante y ordenar su cabeza, recordó mientras volvía que podía hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo de la infancia.

Mientras se dirigía al Ucchan's el crepúsculo se comenzaba a hacer presente, la chica se percató de las luces encendidas en su local, invadida por la sorpresa abrió la puerta y penetro.

-¡¿Dónde diablos habías estado?! Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo.-

-Bueno yo solo… veraz… lo que pasa es que… estaba perdido, salí por…- Ryoga intentaba esclarecerse ante la castaña.

-Ya no importa tenemos que ir al Dojo ahora.-

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par. -¿Qué sucede Ukyo?, ¿Paso algo malo?-

Antes de que Ryoga pudiera terminar, la cocinera estaba trastabillando con los escalones del Ucchan's por la prisa con la que se intentaba mover, el chico de la vandana fue tras ella.

-¿Ukyo estas bien?, ¿Qué ocurre?-

El chico la había seguido hasta su recamara, donde la castaña rebuscaba en cada parte de su habitación, removía su guardarropa completo y después entre sus enceres, hasta que por fin.

-¡Aquí esta!- La cocinera se alzó con un pequeño frasco de vidrio con una tela atada por un cordón a la boca del diminuto recipiente.

Ryoga se acercó más a ella, la tomo de uno de sus hombros e incisito. Ukyo se volvió al pequeño tirón.

-Es Ranma, él está muy herido.-

-¿Cómo?- El chico arco ambas cejas.

-Fue Kuno…- La castaña se derrumbó ante la imagen que se le vino en mente de un Ranma convaleciente. Bajo la mirada, unas minúsculas gotas se hicieron presentes en los pliegues de sus parpados casi al punto de derramarse y buscando un consuelo se agolpo en el pecho del chico sin poder disimular su situación, Ryoga no sabía qué hacer.

Ambos tomaron lugar en el comedor del restaurante, el chico de la vandana logro calmar a su anfitriona, se apresuró a preparar un te blanco con algunas hojas y semillas que había obtenido de alguien hace un par de semanas y guardaba para ocasiones especiales. La castaña normalizo su respiración y con ello sus repentinos sentimientos, mientras se disponía a contar los sucesos de esa tarde.

-¡Como que Ranma aposto la mano de Akane!- Ryoga escupió el sorbo de té que aún tenía en la boca.

La cocinera solo intentaba terminar su relato, cada vez que avanzaba su oyente le miraba con incredulidad, casi al punto de dar la sensación de que se le iban a desorbitar los ojos y cuando termino al instante el chico se puso de pie.

-¡No permitiré que Akane sufra por la arrogancia de Ranma, al no poder tomar un duelo en serio!-

Ukyo intento replicar pero unos golpecillos se escucharon en la puerta.

-Adelante.- pronuncio la cocinera.

La puerto corrediza fue deslizada y a su interior apareció Akane aun con el uniforme escolar y el semblante innegablemente triste que buscaba disimular en una sonrisa ensayada.

-¡Ryoga me da gusto verte, me tenías preocupada!-

El chico de la vandane se acercó a escasos centímetros de su amada.

-¿Cómo esta Ranma?, Ukyo me lo ha contado todo.

La chica de cabello cortó extendió su mano al brazo del chico.

-El despertó, el doctor Tofu ya lo ha atendido y ha dicho que se recuperara, muchas gracias por preocuparte.-

Ukyo sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-¿Akane es cierto que Ranma arriesgo su compromiso en la pelea?, ¿Qué va a suceder?- pregunto Ryoga cautelosamente.

-Kuno dijo que regresaría cuando se recuperara, pero estaremos listos cuando regrese.-

Por entre una de las ventanas del Ucchan una figura les miraba atentamente cobijada por la negrura de la noche y en cuanto vio a todos los chicos y su conversación emprendió partida.

Aquella sombra moviéndose entre tejados con sigilo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una ostentosa casa de jardines paisajistas, de un amplio estanque, con florecientes alcanforeros con ramas retorcidas, abetos esparcidos dando impresión de un minúsculo bosque tapizado de hierbas verdes y bien delimitados caminos que conducían a la entrada de la casa, la puerta principal y un pequeño lugar de reposo.

-¡Amo Kuno, lo encontré!, he vigilado todo este tiempo a su prometida como me lo pidió y me ha llevado a donde lo escondían, ahora podremos seguir con todo.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa chirriante.

Tatewaki se mantenía en postura de meditación con las manos sus extremidades cruzadas, sin casaca, abdomen vendado y sendos hematomas, descansaba sobre un gran cojin sobre el lustroso piso de madera de caoba y a su alrededor algunos ungüentos, vendas y formulas.

-Fiel vasallo tengo una tarea más para ti mañana.-

Al día siguiente.

Ukyo a regañadientes asistió al colegio. No encontró ni tuvo pista alguna de Kuno o Ranma y era de esperarse, fue asediada por preguntas incomodas de sus compañeros de clases, los rumores se extendían rápidamente. Se encontró con Akane antes de salir, acordó ir al Dojo pero antes iría al Ucchan para recoger algunas cosas y a su amigo.

La castaña avanzaba a pasos agigantados, absorta en los difíciles momentos que debían afrontar. Una voz que venía detrás de ella, le saco de su letargo. –Buen día señorita Ukyo quisiéramos hablar con usted un momento.- volvió y miro a Sasuke y a su lado Kuno, aún bastante mermado.

-¡¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?!- La chica saco su frustración acumulada de ese día y el anterior en esa interrogante.

-Mi bella señorita Kuonji, quisiera poder hablar con usted.-

Ukyo entrecerró los ojos un momento. -¡Qué diablos!, primero me las pagaras por herir a mi Ran-chan.- apuntando a Tatewaki.

-Tomémoslo con calma, yo vine aquí solo porque quiero tu felicidad.-

La castaña le miro con desconfianza. -¿Qué demonios quieres decir?-

-¡Ni pienses que me casare contigo!- Grito a todo pulmón Akane.

Haciendo retumbar su queja por toda la casa,

El nerviosismo era absoluto, Kuno miraba con desdén a su eterno rival, Ranma aun sin recuperarse le veía con encono.

-Debe haber otra forma hijo, no lo decías enserio, ¿Verdad?.- Soun trataba de atenuar el momento.

-¿Es así como lo hace la familia Tendo?-

-A que te refieres.-

-Así es como honra sus…-

-Un momento.- Nabiki interrumpio.

-Si quieres el Dojo, por mi está bien, pero sabes Kuno, Akane no es la heredera, eso solo ha sido así por que yo lo he permitido, soy yo quien tiene derecho por sobre ella, soy mayor a ella y a mí me pertenece esa herencia.-

-Nabiki…- Dijo la menor de las Tendo aun sin entender lo que querían decir.

-Vamos hermanita ambas sabemos que el que tú te llegaras a hacer cargo del Dojo no sería bueno para los negocios.- Mientras le guiñaba.

Kuno gruño.

-Así que mi querido Kuno, es mi mano la que deberás tomar si quieres tener el Dojo.-

-¡¿Es que acaso los Tendo no tienen palabra?!- espeto Tatewaki ya irritado.

La oración calo en el orgullo de la familia.

-Yo vine aquí a reclamar la mano de Akane que por derecho me pertenece y no he escuchado más que excusas, es que acaso me quieren decir que este dojo carece de honor alguno y que no respeta ni sus propias palabras.-

Soun entendió de inmediato. –Esa no es una decisión que yo pueda tomar….

-¡Ya basta!-

-Exijo la revancha ahora mismo, esto no va a quedarse así y no voy a dejar que te quedes con mi prometida.- El chico de la trenza casi cae por las heridas en su estallido de sus emociones.

Akane trato de socórrelo ante su repentina decaída, le miro a la cara con angustia. –Ranma no este haz recuperado aun, no dejare que lo hagas.-

-Hazte a un lado Akane, no dejare que él se salga con la suya.-

-No puedes hacerlo, no ahora.-

-Escúchala por favor Ranma.- completo Soun.

-Déjate ya de lloriqueos, estoy gustoso de darte una nueva oportunidad de admirar mis dotes marciales, si lo que quieres es morir, te daré el placer.-

-¡No Kuno!, no puedes aprovecharte de su condición.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Akane?, ¿Acaso piensas que no puedo vencerlo?- Reviro Ranma.

-No quiero que te suceda nada… por mi culpa tonto.- De la chica comenzaban a brotar pequeños cristales de las bordes de sus parpados.

-Vamos Saotome acaso me tienes miedo.- gruño que se había puesto de pie en señal retadora.

-¡Cállate ya de una buena vez idiota!- espeto Ranma mientras se lanzaba por él, haciendo a un lado a la chica de cabello corto.

-¡No!-

Kuno levanto su bokken en estocada sin importar que Akane se interpusiera entre ambos, en el momento que intento dar el impacto, Ranma giro para protegerla con su cuerpo, recibió el golpe y se contorsiono al momento, el chico de la trenza flaqueo, sintió como desde su abdomen hasta su espalda un dolor punzante y paralizante, cayo bruscamente sobre el piso de la sala y cada vez que luchaba por moverse un dolor extremo le invadía en cada extremidad, hasta ser azotado por una desesperación que le impedía incluso la respiración.

Akane intento socorrerlo, el resto de los presentes solo miraban como hipnotizados. Tatewaki se acercó para terminar lo que su rival había comenzado.

-Prepárate a morir Ranma Saotome!- Mientras levantaba su sable de madera en todo lo alto.

Akane se interpuso con sendas lágrimas en los ojos. –¡Esta bien lo hare, pero por favor no lo lastimes!-

La menor de las Tendo se resistía a admitir la veracidad en las palabras de su amiga Ukyo, que habían intercambiado apenas hace un par de días y en ese mismo instante en esos echos quedaba demostrada su veracidad.

Continuara…


	3. Corrupcion

Muchas gracias a Dicen por ahi, znta, FVSaotomeTendo, por sus comentarios, son un gran aliento y a todas esas personas que se han animado a seguir esta historia y aquellos a quienes no sé nada pero que leen este intento de escribir mío, no saben cómo lo agradezco y espero que esta nueva entrega los entretenga, que es realmente mi objetivo. Bueno en esta parte hago hincapié en una historia anterior mía, pero prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, aunque pienso que era algo necesario.

Capítulo 3: Corrupción.

Flash Back

*Hace un par de días.

El gigantesco reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde y sus melodiosas notas se hacían escuchar, los estudiantes del instituto Furinkan escapaban de las pesadas clases de la mañana, algunos se mantendrían ocupados con las labores de limpieza, pero los afortunados asaltarían los restaurantes próximos para satisfacer sus apetitos, entre la desbandada un par de chicas aprovecho la privacidad que brindaría el tejado de la escuela para reunirse.

Aquella chica de cabello hasta los hombros miro a su amiga. -¿De qué quería decirme Ukyo?- dirigiéndole una mirada.

-Veras, quería darte esto. - La castaña extendió un pequeño frasco de cristal envuelto en un paño del mismo color del moño que portaba en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?-

-Es un ungüento de arroz en mi familia fue siempre muy auxiliado, lo usamos para tratar las heridas, enfermedades y llamar a los kami. - La castaña entendió la mirada de la chica. –Puede que sea una tonta superstición, pero cualquier ayuda que podamos tener por tonta que parezca será bienvenida, y bueno quisiera que se lo llevaras a Ran-chan.-

-Puedes dárselo tú, me gustaría que nos visitaras. - Intentando devolverle el Frasquillo.

-No Akane, es tu responsabilidad cuidar de Ranma y el que yo vaya solo hará que sea un estorbo. -

-No digas eso Ukyo, nunca lo has sido, además ustedes son amigos desde la infancia, sería inmaduro de mi parte oponerme a ello. -

\- Gracias Akane, pero atender el restaurante y cuidar del zopenco de Ryoga. Debemos estar más atentas que nunca a ver por esos chicos testarudos. -

La menor de las Tendo asintió con semblante estoico.

-Por cierto, una cosa más. - continuo la cocinera.

-Dime. -

-Promete que cuidaras a Ran-chan sobre cualquier cosa, sin importar que debas hacer. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

-Ambas sabemos que no importándole su condición Ran-chan va a buscar evitar que Kuno lleve a cabo tomar tu mano y en las condiciones que esta solo será perjudicial para él, por favor Akane prométeme que haras cualquier cosa para evitar que él se exponga y pueda ocurrir algo peor. -

La menor de las Tendo suspiro. -No te preocupes por eso Ukyo, yo me encargare de protegerlo a toda costa. - *

Fin Flash Back

Ahora

La chica toco el porto de madera aun agitada, la madera crujió y los golpecillos zumbaron anunciando su llegada. Casi al instante se abrió la entrada para darle paso, como si hubiesen estado al otro lado esperándola todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde está?, vine tan rápido como pude, en cuanto recibí su mensaje. -

-Sígueme, por favor. -dijo en tono cuidadoso la mayor de las Tendo. -Akane nos pidió que te llamáramos en cuento ella…- su voz se entre cortaba mientras dirigía a la castaña a la segunda planta y allí hasta la recamara donde se alojaban Genma y Ranma. Dentro además se encontraban Soun, Nabiki y Genma y Ranma furioso.

Ukyo vio a Ranma con las piernas cruzadas sobre su tatami. - ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto la chica. –¿Estas bien Ran-chan?-

El chico de la trenza seguía su disgusto como si ella no estuviera allí. - ¡Esta claro ya! O acaso quieren que sean ellos quienes se los expliquen. -

-Hijo debes entender, ella seguramente acepto para darte tiempo e idearas una forma de evitar este malentendido. - Expresaba Soun casi al punto de sonar a suplica.

-¡Ranma escucha a tu suegro!- intento ordenar Genma.

-Él no es mi suegro y tu deja de ordenar mi vida a tu conveniencia, en primer lugar, yo no pedí comprometerme con ¡nadie!, así que déjenme en paz de una buena vez. - decía el chico mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

Ukyo entre la discusión intentaba esclarecer algo.

-Es Akane, ella se fue con Kuno.- le respondio Nabiki a las muecas de sorpresa de la castaña.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? -

La mediana de las Tendo bajo la mirada, con los labios haciendo una u invertida.

El chico de la casaca roja busco salir de la habitación y trabajosamente lo consiguió casi cojeando. Todos lo siguieron hasta la entrada. Ranma aunque lento seguía seguro sin volver atrás.

\- ¡Hijo no puedes irte así nada más, por favor señor Genma tiene que hacer algo! -

-Papa es inútil, debes dejarlo, él tiene que pensar muy bien las cosas. - Asevero Nabiki.

Ranma se había alejado ya algunas calles de la entrada del Dojo y Ukyo no le perdía la distancia, el chico casi cae por no poder sostenerse así mismo, la castaña lo sostuvo entre brazos antes de que tocara suelo, durante todos los sucesos el ojiazul no se había percatado de la presencia de la cocinera.

-¡Ukyo!-

-¿Ukyo?-

-Perdon U-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Cariño te eh estado siguiendo desde que saliste del Dojo Tendo.-

-¿Lo escuchaste todo?- Ranma volvió la mirada a otra parte. -Estoy bien puedo caminar solo. -

-Vamos Ran-chan déjame ayudarte, por cierto ¿a dónde te diriges? -

El chico se percató por fin que no tenía un rumbo. -No lo sé. -

-Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo, así podría prepárate algo de comer, seguro que aún no pruebas bocado. - La castaña intentaba dar lo mejor de sí.

El chico de la trenza tardo un par de segundos. -Está bien U-chan.-

Ambos chicos tomaron rumbo al Ucchan's. Cuando hubieron llegado se dirigieron de inmediato al cuarto de Ukyo, la chica tendió el tatami y ayudo a Ranma a sentarse en él. La castaña inclinada le miraba con una cálida sonrisa al chico de la trenza, mientras este le regresaba la mirada a unos escasos centímetros. -Aquí estarás mejor. - enuncio la castaña.

-¡Ranma te vez mal!- interrumpió Ryoga al ver a su eterno rival en tales condiciones y que había estado esperando a su anfitriona desde su repentina partida. El chico de la vandana se acercó a donde estaba la pareja.

\- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué sucedió? -

-Debes dejarlo descansar- espeto la cocinera.

El chico de la vandana supo que algo no iba bien. - ¿Y Akane dónde está? -

Ranma hacia oídos sordos.

-Ella debería estar cuidándote. -

El chico de la trenza giro la cabeza, no tenía intenciones de dar explicaciones.

-¡Ranma respóndeme!- exigió su rival.

-¡Ella eligió a Kuno, está claro, así que deja de mencionármela de una buena vez!-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?, te ama, deberías estar peleando por ella pedazo de idiota- reviro el chico de la vandana

-¡Ryoga déjalo en paz!-

La castaña arrastro a su husped hacia afuera del cuarto hasta la cocina.

-Ukyo tú no puedes estar de acuerdo con esto. - Reviro el chico.

La castaña respiro hondo y en la soledad de su cocina. –Cariño tenemos ante nosotros una oportunidad que no va a repetirse, aprovechémosla. - mientras apretaba el brazo de su compañero.

Habiki arqueo una ceja. –¿Qué intentas decirme? -

-Vamos Ryoga sabes de lo que hablo, tú también al igual que yo haz sentido esa soledad que te carcome desde dentro. - La chica le tomo ambas manos con las suyas. –¿Hace cuánto que no vez a tus padres?, yo ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a los míos. - El chico desvió la mirada.

-Esto no está bien, tu y yo sabemos que es su destino estar juntos…

Ukyo subio su mano hasta la mejilla de Ryoga y con un toque delicado hizo que le devolviera la mirada.

-… tal vez siempre intentemos hacer todo para que se separen, pero al final sabemos que ellos van a …- intento continuar el chico de la vandana.

-Amigo solo te pido que, por esta ocasión, solo esta, veamos por nuestra felicidad, tal vez nos arrepintamos después por no aprovechar esta oportunidad y cuando pase el tiempo querremos volver a este momento a corregirnos y sabes, no podremos. -

-Ukyo yo no… se. - El chico titubeaba.

-Salva a la princesa del dragón, sé que tu harás muy feliz a Akane, déjame hacer lo mismo con Ran-chan.-

La castaña subió lentamente por las escaleras, dejando atrás a Ryoga con el peso de una decisión que no estaba seguro de poder tomar. Mientras Ukyo se daba lugar en su habitación al lado de Ranma, una parte de sus sueños por fin se hacía realidad.

* * *

Entro por el tejado, burlo los pinchos que emergían súbitamente del suelo a cada zancada indeseada, el enorme cocodrilo no represento mayor problema, recorrió cada parte de la enorme mansión, avanzaba a paso seguro, hasta que por fin logro localizar la entrada. Golpeo con tanta fuerza como le era posible, las puertas cedieron, un enorme martillo callo sobre él, apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, aquella cosa fue puesta allí con la mayor saña posible.

Penetro el enorme salón de descanso, hasta que estuvo en el centro, con las luces apagadas en aquel lúgubre lugar. -Sal de una vez y enfréntame, vengo a defender el honor de Akane Tendo o ¿es que tienes miedo para esconderte detrás de esas trampas infantiles? -

Un silencio absoluto respondió su demanda, el chico se exasperaba cada vez más. Unos pasos ligeros se hicieron percibir a sus espaldas, giro. -¡Por fin apareces!, voy a… ¡Shampoo!- El chico bajo de inmediato la mirada y su semblante se ruborizo tanto que como un tomate, mientras recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, el corazón se le acelero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- apenas pudo enunciar el chico.

La amazona intento aparentar desapego -Vine a ayudarte Ryoga, Sasuke abrió la boca de más cuando…-

-Disculpen interrumpirlos par de tortolos, pero están en mi hogar y no han sido invitados. -

Las luces se encendieron repentinamente dejando ver a Kuno frente a ellos. - Aunque a decir verdad Ryoga amigo, me ahorraste el ir a buscarte. -

-¡¿Dónde está Akane?!- grito el chico de la vandana.

Kuno señalo la parte alta del enorme cuarto de visitas, hacia una esquina en un pasillo que daban las escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, allí estaba la chica y a su lado su fiel vasallo.

-¡¿Akane estas bien?!- el chico grito a todo pulmón al ver a su amada.

-¡Sasuke!, sella entradas y salidas.- ordeno Tatewaki. Al momento lozas cayeron en cada reducto por el cual se pudiese salir.

Ambos chicos que se encontraban frente a Kuno tomaron guardia. -¡Libérala ahora!- espetaron tanto Shampoo como Ryoga.

-¡Me amenazan en mi propia casa, eso es intolerable!, ella está aquí por propia voluntad y no voy a permitir que un vagabundo y una descendiente de barbaros me hablen así.- Tatewaki empuño su bokken con ambas manos. La pareja se lanzó al ataque.

Kuno sin mucha agilidad recibió golpes esperando el momento preciso, con un movimiento esquivo se quitó a la amazona de encima, flanqueando el costado derecho de Ryoga, el chico de la vandana pudo seguir el movimiento y lo golpeo en la cara, el capitán de kendo no hizo ni gesto y devolvió el golpe duro y al estómago en un movimiento en corte de derecha a izquierda, los ojos del chico casi se desorbitan, mientras caía se llevó ambas manos al vientre con un gesto de dolor inaguantable.

-¡Ryoga!-, la amazona y Akane gritaron al verlo caer casi desfallecido. Shampoo volteo hacia Tatewaki y se lanzó intentando conectar con su puño, Kuno solamente aparto el intento de impacto ladeando su sable de madera y barrio con una pierna la mala posición de sus pies haciéndola caer de bruces.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿solo un golpe Ryoga?, vamos puedes soportar más que eso.- dijo el capitán de Kendo con una risilla altanera entre dientes.

La chica de Cabello azul intento sorprender por la espalda y fue recibida por el codo en lo alto del joven descendiente de samuráis. -No voy a pelear con una mujer, ni aunque esta sea una envenenadora de raviolis.-

-¡Kuno, amado por favor dejalos ya!- grito con todas sus fuerzas Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Cualquier petición que haga mi amada Akane, es orden para mí, Sasuke abre la puerta principal. -

-Como usted ordene amo. - La loza que obstruía la entrada bajo abriendo paso.

-Tu "chinita", lárgate de estos aposentos de una buena vez, antes de que cambie de opinión. -

La amazona le miraba con desdén.

-Ryoga amigo me caías bien, así que lamento esto. - expresaba Kuno en tono sarcástico.

Tatewaki camino hasta el centro del salón y se arrodillo pronunciando palabras inentendibles, mientras en el ambiente se tornaba más y más tétrico. El salón se volvió oscuro, la temperatura bajo espitosamente, se sintió como una presencia rondaba por detrás de los muros y un pestilente hedor emanaba de algún lugar, mientras un aullido rompía los tímpanos de los presentes; ¡Iê!

Akane fue invadida por una ansiedad que la paralizo, un calosfrió hizo que temblara cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras el rostro se le desencajaba.

-Amada mía, no tengas ningún miedo. - Enuncio Kuno.

Shampoo se había movido hasta Ryoga tratando de protegerlo y al recordar la última vez que había sido testigo de todo lo que se hacía presente en ese instante, solo pudo gritar.

Esta vez no había forma alguna de escapar y frente a ellos una gigantesca figura tomo apariencias de toscas formas de un animal alzándose en 4 patas o lo que parecían extremidades, dos luminosas esferas blancas que aparentaban ojos no les dejaban de fijar, la granulosa mezcla de color negro comenzó a moverse hacia ellos y levanto una "pata" deforme que escurría algún liquido o sustancia, que se tornó en un látigo retorcido y al moverse a ellos lo hacía reptando expidiendo vapor.

La amazona estática por el pavor, giro hacia Ryoga. -¿La amas?-

-¿Qué?- respondió el chico sin entender nada, viéndose ante su fin.

-A Akane, ¿la amas? -

El chico con la boca abierta, no comprendía a que venía eso y solo movió la cabeza de atrás a hacia enfrente.

La amazona trago saliva, respiro tan hondo como pudo e intento dejar de temblar, no lo logro, volteo hacia el chico y le clavo un beso furtivo en los labios. -Lárgate de aquí. - señalándole la única salida que había, se puso de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba el tentáculo, este la apreso. Ryoga no podía creer lo que veía, con más instinto que cabeza la siguió y logro sujetarse fuertemente de ella, aquella cosa con los dos chicos apresados se esfumo como había aparecido.

Akane al borde del desmayo no podía ni sostenerse a ella misma.

Kuno que aún estaba en el centro del salón, se puso de pie. -Sasuke informa que el pacto fue echo y nuestra parte se ha cumplido. -

-Si amo. -

Tatewaki se dirigió hasta donde estaba Akane y la levanto, aun con el rostro pálido. -Amada mía debemos preparar nuestra boda. -

Continuara…


	4. Diezmados

Una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, de echo tuve varios problemas perdí y he tenido la desgracia de estar en lugares donde ni siquiera había internet, pero finalmente estoy de nueva cuenta e intentare actualizar más continuamente, aquí esta otro capítulo espero los entretenga. ¡Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y una disculpa, pero mi ruso es de traductor de google, aun así, aporto buenas ideas y gracias por prometer comentarios, espero enserio no decepcionar!

Capítulo 4: Diezmados.

Ukyo se levantó tan temprano como le fue posible, recorría toda su cocina y se esmeraba en preparar el desayuno. Sobre la barra había posado una pequeña mesa de cama que consumió una buena parte de su mañana el tratar de encontrarla.

La castaña daba vuelta a su preparación y terminaba de freír su pan tradicional japonés, mientras serbia jugo de naranja en una jarra de cristal, sobre la mesa de cama, la chica adornaba el okonomiyaki, primero con mayonesa para el relieve y _katsuoboshi como base para la salsa que había usado para delinear un corazón en el centro y terminar espolvoreándolo_ _con a_ _onori_ _._ _Subió rápidamente por la escalera a la planta alta, sigilosamente entre abrió la puerta corrediza para ver si Ranma aun dormía, asomo y se alivió verlo aun desparramado sobre el tatami, pero mucho más aliviada se sentía por ver que esto no era una cruel alucinación y su ser amado seguía presente. La escena resultaba graciosa, la cocinera cargando con ambas manos el desayuno, recargando todo su peso en la pierna izquierda ligeramente arqueada y con la otra o mejor dicho con la punta de su dedo más gordito intentaba abrir la puerta, mientras lo hacia la chica rezaba por no caer y que su esfuerzo resultase en vano, una gota de sudor empezó a bajar por su frente, Ranma se movió entre sueños, lo que hizo a Ukyo detener su respiración un segundo, no pasó nada. La castaña se arrodillo donde descansaba el chico de la trenza y puso frente así su mesita_

 _\- ¡Buenos días Ran-chan! -_

 _El chico despertó de golpe tomando instintivamente posición defensiva. –Ya estoy despierto Aka…!U-chan!- Tardo un par de segundo despabilarse totalmente del sueño._

 _Ukyo paso por alto el que casi la confundiera. –El desayuno está listo Ran-chan, te prepare un okonomiyaki de Calamar, ¡tú favorito! Y algo de jugo por que necesitas reponer fuerzas. -_

-Gracias U-chan, pero no era necesario. -

-No digas tonterías Ran-chan, ahora abre la boca, di ¡aaaa! - La chica corto un trocito del pan aún caliente y lo dirigió a la boca de su amigo de infancia, el chico intento resistirse, pero el bocado entro completo.

\- ¿Y qué tal esta? - Ukyo veía a Ranma esperando una respuesta con cara de verdadera preocupación.

-Está muy bueno U-chan.-

La chica se le lanzo al cuello en un abrazo.

\- ¿Estas llorando? -

-Lo siento Ranma… es decir… es como un sueño. -

\- ¿Estas bien?-

-Perdón, debes comer más, para reponerte Ran-chan. - La castaña se secaba las lágrimas.

-Deberías desayunar tú también algo. -

Ukyo se volcó en atender totalmente a Ranma y por aquel día decidió no abrir el restaurante, por más clientela que perdiera durante el día no tendría comparación alguna con vivir algo que pensó nunca llegaría a suceder.

Ya entrada la tarde golpecillos a la puerta del Ucchan's sacaron a la cocinera de sus enceres, la chica camino hacia la entrada, boto el seguro y con cierta desconfianza abrió la puerta, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a la mayor de las Tendo frente a ella visiblemente contrariada.

En tono casi melódico Kasumi se dirigió a la castaña. –Disculpa que te moleste Ukyo, pero… ¿Esta Ranma aquí?... veraz es muy importante. -

La cocinera asintió. –Por favor pasa. - Ofreciéndole asiento y algo de tomar. –Él está arriba descansando. -

-Veraz mi padre y el tío Genma, están muy preocupados por mi hermana y Ranma, casi no comen y si siguen así, pronto enfermaran, Ukyo tienes que ayudarnos a que Ranma recapacite. - dijo Kasumi en un tomo que le partiría el corazón a más de uno.

No hubo respuesta de la cocinera.

-Tú y Akane son más amigas de lo que podrían admitir, sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero por favor debes hacerlo por ella. -

La castaña que había apartado la mirada, la volvió a los ojos de la mayor de las Tendo y ligeramente hizo una rendija en sus labios para aspirar aire y enunciar casi como un susurro en tono de secreto.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. -

Kasumi abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Pero su compromiso?, ellos…

\- ¿Y el mío? - Interrumpió bruscamente Ukyo antes de que su interlocutora terminara. –Yo fui la prometida de Ranma mucho antes de que Genma y tu padre validaran su promesa, ustedes deberían respetar eso, así como Akane ya tomo su decisión. -

-Ukyo…- espeto aun sorprendida Kasumi.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme sola, ya me arrebataron 10 años de mi vida y ahora no pienso renunciar a Ranma. - concluyo la castaña con firmeza y orgullo.

Apenas la cocinera termino sus palabras la mayor de las Tendo se puso de pie e hizo una referencia. –Me disculpo por el daño que mi familia te ha causado. -

Ukyo asombrada no comprendía. - ¡Por favor no lo hagas! -mientras hacía señas con las manos en negación.

-Solo hemos sido egoístas contigo, nunca vimos las dificultades por las que haz pasado, pero es mi hermana y sé que su deseo no es casarse con Kuno. -

El orgullo de Ukyo se diluyo.

Y de nueva cuenta llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante! - Grito Ukyo tratando de escapar de aquella escena.

Abrieron bruscamente la puerta de par en par y apenas la castaña miro quien entraba.

\- ¡¿Qué quiere aquí vieja bruja?!- la chica pego un grito.

Mientras Cologne ingresaba lentamente al Ucchan´s.

\- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tus mayores?, chiquilla malcriada. -

\- Pero, ¿cómo se atreve a venir aquí después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar? -

-No vine a discutir o a darte explicaciones, solo quiero que me digas una cosa. -

De la planta alta bajo pesadamente Ranma, con el sueño aun presente, intentando no tropezar con los escalones.

\- ¡Yerno! -

\- ¡No le diga así! - Reviro la cocinera.

¿Ranma estas bien? - pregunto Kasumi.

\- ¿Acaso te estas quedado aquí con esta chiquilla grosera? -

\- ¡¿A quién le dice grosera?! ¡momia! -

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - intrigo Ranma tanto a Cologne como a la mayor de las Tendo.

La anciana fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa. –Estoy buscando a mi nieta ¿la han visto? -

Ukyo puso cara de sorpresa. –Pues no, ¿Acaso se le perdió? -

-No llego a dormir ayer pensé que estaría con Ranma, pero me encuentro con esta desagradable sorpresa. -

\- ¡Oiga! - espetaron juntos Ranma y Ukyo.

-No la hemos visto y ahora eso no nos importa, tenemos cosas más importantes en la cabeza. - Continuo el chico de la trenza. –Ahora déjenos en paz. -

La matriarca entendió que no era bienvenida, sin ánimos de discutir y con la urgencia de saber dónde estaba su querida nieta, dio media vuelta para proseguir su búsqueda.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ukyo!- Kasumi se acercó a ellos. -Por favor tomen esto. - mientras acercaban un sobre blanco con unos kanjis elegantemente rotulados en tinta negra.

Ambos chicos miraron detenidamente el sobre, casi pegan un salto.

\- ¿Acaso vienes a restregármelo en la cara Kasumi? - Ranma miraba molesto a su excuñada.

-Ranma debes hacer algo para impedir este error-

-Ella ya decidió, ¿es tan difícil que lo entiendan? - El chico no quiso saber más y de nueva cuenta subió sin dar más respuestas.

Mientras la castaña no le quitaba la mirada al sobre. - ¿Esto? ¿Cuándo lo recibiste? -

-Hoy por la mañana. -

"Ese idiota de Ryoga no puede hacer nada bien"- vocifero en mente.

-Yo me encargare- espeto la chica.

* * *

Mientras ponía en la barra de su restaurante el sobre que en su exterior tenia escrita la leyenda: Invitación a nuestra boda. Akane y Tatewaki.

La castaña jugaba nerviosamente con su largo cabello, aquella caminata desde su restaurante hasta la lujosa mansión solo le acrecentó el nerviosismo, en su mente se encadenaban los sucesos del día, que la hicieron pasar de los sus sueños más esperados a la culpa. Atravesó la calle impecablemente limpia con el aroma a shiso y vapor del estanque que emanaban de dentro de la inmensa mansión, al llegar a la parte frontal antes de que tocara la puerta artesanal con refuerzos de acero esta se abrió, la chica experimento un pequeño dejavu mientras salían a su encuentro.

-Que oportuna señorita Kuonji, recientemente el amo Tatewaki me ordeno ir a su encuentro, debo decir que me ahorro la molestia. -

-Ni se te ocurra pisar mi restaurante y ¿dónde está el? y ¿Akane? quiero verla. - Con semblante serio Ukyo intrigo.

Sasuke soltó una risilla chirriante.

-Por favor sígame. - El ninja dirigió a la chica por el sendero que conectaba la entrada principal con la puerta de la gran casa y en cada paso el perfume del shiso se volvía más y más denso. Cortésmente Sasuke hizo pasar a la castaña a la enorme sala de descanso con pisos y paredes tan relucientes que Ukyo podía ver su reflejo en ellos y tan blanca como las últimas nevadas del invierno con 6 columnas en 2 hileras de 3, unas gruesas escaleras centrales que conducían a la planta alta con un bello barandal de madera lustrosa en ambos costados sin alfombra y unos enormes cuadros de paisajes en grabado con marcos de latón tal vez bañados en oro, la chica no se atrevía a pensar el costo que podrían tener, daba la impresión de que ese gran cuarto de espera fuese echo para deslumbrar a primera impresión y valla que lo lograba, pero tan ordenado se encontraba que escondía perfectamente los sucesos del día anterior.

-Por favor espere aquí señorita Kuonji, veré al amo si puede recibirla ahora mismo. -

-Mientras lo haces quiero ver a Akane. - Ordeno la castaña.

A regañadientes hizo que Sasuke la llevara hasta Akane.

-Cuando regr…-

La chica apenas dio con la puerta del cuarto, la abrió sin espera y la cerro antes de que el ninja terminara lo que iba a decir.

Cuando vio el cuarto, noto el gran lujo que en el había, que no escatimaron en las comodidades desde los candelabros a los lados de la cama, las cortinas cuidadosamente planchadas con todo y ralla, baúles y ropero con revestimiento de un metal pulido que no identifico y sabanas de seda blanca para la cama y sobre ella se encontraba una chica postrada boca abajo cubriendo con una fina almoneda su rostro y de apoco esta, lentamente alzo la cabeza.

-¡Ukyo!-

La castaña ladeo la cabeza solo un poco, viendo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Akane.

\- ¿Estas bien? -

La chica de cabello corto se lanzó eufórica en un abrazo a la castaña, con los ojos rojos y aun llenos de lágrimas.

-Ukyo, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Vine por ti, debemos irnos antes de que Kuno y Sasuke vengan. - mientras la castaña analizaba alguna posible salida.

-¡No! No puedo. - Mientras Akane se apartaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No me digas que realmente piensas casarte? - Ukyo miraba seriamente a su amiga.

La menor de las Tendo bajo la mirada, mientras apretaba los puños y de nueva cuenta se recargaba en la figura de la castaña. Tardo unos segundos en entonar palabra alguna, pero pareció que transcurrió una pequeña eternidad.

-Ryoga… Shampoo….-

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- Ukyo supuso que después de su última conversación el chico se perdió intentando llegar a la mansión de Kuno y así ni siquiera pudo atreverse a rescatar a su amada.

-Ellos… estuvieron ayer aquí… y… y…- Akane echó a llorar de nueva cuenta.

La castaña el abrazo tan fuerte como pudo e intento consolarla. -Tranquila, solo dime que ocurrió. -

La chica de cabello corto intento tomar un respiro y aun entre sollozos continuo. -Esa cosa… la que nos siguió durante el festival de la urraca…-

Su amiga entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Se los llevo, para siempre!- Las lágrimas colmaron el rostro de la chica otra vez.

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Estas segura? -

-Lo vi, intentaron venir por mí, pero…- la chica se limpió la nariz -Kuno está del lado de esa cosa, no sé cómo, pero… pero Cologne tal vez sepa que hacer-

La castaña sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al saber más de la verdad de sus amigos y verse culpable por mandarlos a la boca del lobo.

-Por favor vete y no regresen por mí, llévate a Ranma lejos, yo… lo am… sé que tú lo harás feliz. - Akane intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

La puerta de la recamara se abrió tras ellas y de ella Sasuke penetro.

-Voy a regresar. -

-Déjenme aquí y busquen salvar a Ryoga y a Shampoo.- Las palabras estaban envueltas en una tristeza insondable.

* * *

El ninja salió de la habitación Para dejar a Tatewaki y Ukyo en privacidad, cuando por fin había salido, la castaña fue la primera en iniciar hostilidades.

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta Ryoga?!

-Mi hermosa Ukyo el está en un lugar mejor, no te preocupes por el.-

-¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso? Espeto la chica colerica.

Kuno rio burlonamente. -Solo recuerda lo que te dije, piensa por esta ocasión en tu felicidad, ya cumplí dejarte libre a Ranma, cumple con tu parte de retenerlo. -

-¡Ni pienses que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya! Voy a hacer que pagues y te obligare que los traigas de vuelta. La castaña apretó la quijada con fuerza.

Tatewawi no paraba de reir y llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de Ukyo. -Sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible y el que me enviaras a Ryoga aquí para completar lo que en Iwaki quedo incompleto, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero fue estupendo, mi familia pagara los preparativos para tu boda con Ranma el día que elijas.-

Ukyo aparto inmediatamente la mano del chico casi al instante y al escuchare aquella revelación el aliento casi la abandona. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Comenzaba a darse cuenta que tan profundo había metido la pata.

-Eso no importa, en unos días me casare con mi divina Akane y cuando eso pase tu tendrás el camino libre, te hice el favor de eliminar toda competencia, hasta esa molesta china que ensuciaba nuestra gloriosa nación… bueno aún queda mi hermana pero esa será ya cuestión tuya. -

La castaña no presto atención a esto último y salió repentinamente.

-Por cierto estas cordialmente invitada. - dijo el capitán de kendo antes de que Ukyo abandonara el lugar.

Y mientras se dirigía, encadenaba más y más las circunstancias, no se dio cuenta, es más ni siquiera lo había notado, ese no era Kuno, si lo era pero no su forma de actuar. Doblo por una calle casi corriendo. Esa fuerza, que obtuvo de un día a otro, ¿de dónde la había obtenido?, ¿Cómo sabía lo que Cologne les confió aquella fatídica noche del festival? La chica ya veía cerca su restaurante. Y sobre todo se dio cuenta que callo en engaños, la habían utilizado o ella quería verlo así, porque la verdad era aún más cruda. Debía hacer algo, eso era lo único seguro.

Cuando llego al Ucchan's, entro apresuradamente buscando al chico de la trenza, lo busco por toda su cocina, hasta que subió lo vio recientemente despertando de su descanso, se le abalanzo y gimiendo entre dientes dijo.

-Ran- chan, debemos ayudar Akane.-

Continuara…

En el capitulo quiero remarcar eso de que cuando mas unidad necesitan los personajes, se muestran mas desunidos y vaya diezmados, como para afrontar el problema, realmente espero lograrlo.

Utilice este último par de capítulos para explorar más a Ukyo, con sus contradicciones, matices y metas, ver hasta qué punto está dispuesta para obtener lo que quiere. En ella aplique aquella formula de lo que le beneficie jode a los demás, pero aún queda más por explorar, por cierto, no prometo finales felices jeje. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y espero seguir leyéndolos y que esta historia les saque un poco de lo cotidiano.

Una cosa más ¡¿Quién quiere lemon?! Jajaja.


	5. Interludio

Este no es un capitulo como tal es solo como su nombre lo dice un paréntesis, que surge a raíz de una necesidad mía de querer experimentar y darle un poco más de expresiones a los personajes y que contrario a lo que puede pensarse, son chicos que están en la flor de la edad y que casi siempre en esas primaveras te dejas llevar por lo que tu cuerpo siente a lo que tu cabeza te dice. Y a los que les agrade la pareja Ranma x Ukyo, puedan disfrutar de este breve momento escrito y tal vez sirva para mí para después escribir algo un poco más atrevido y picaresco.

Interludio.

Hace unos días.

Ukyo a regañadientes asistió al colegio. No encontró ni tuvo pista alguna de Kuno o Ranma y era de esperarse, fue asediada por preguntas incomodas de sus compañeros de clases, los rumores se extendían rápidamente. Se encontró con Akane antes de salir, acordó ir al Dojo pero antes iría al Ucchan para recoger algunas cosas y a su amigo.

La castaña avanzaba a pasos agigantados, absorta en los difíciles momentos que debían afrontar. Una voz que venía de detrás de ella, le saco de su letargo. –Buen día señorita Kuonji quisiéramos hablar con usted un momento. - volvió y miro a Sasuke y a su lado Kuno, aún bastante mermado.

\- ¡¿Qué quieren ustedes dos?!- La chica saco su frustración acumulada de ese día y el anterior en esa interrogante.

-Mi bella señorita Ukyo, quisiera poder hablar con usted.-

La castaña entrecerró los ojos un momento. -¡Qué diablos!, primero me las pagaras por herir a mi Ran-chan.- apuntando a Tatewaki.

-Tomémoslo con calma, yo vine aquí solo porque quiero tu felicidad. -

La castaña le miro con desconfianza. - ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? -

-Se lo sola que debes sentirte, siempre a la sombra de Akane y que al final Ranma inevitablemente la preferirá a ella. -

-¡Cállate!, no sabes nada.-

-¿No?- Kuno pozo una mirada que le atravesaría no solo el cuerpo sino el alma misma a quien se le la dirigiera.

La chica sintió de inmediato la presión que en ella ejercía, la inquietud le comenzaba a dominar.

Sasuke observaba a Ukyo con senda indagación.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo ya. -

-Mi agraciada y bella Ukyo, yo mismo me perdería en tus profundos ojos marrones el resto de mi vida sino fuera porque mi existencia entera le pertenece a mi amada Akane.-

Ukyo no supo cómo responder.

El chico prosiguió. –Es por eso que te daré lo que más felicidad puede causarte, a cambio solo pido que luches por mantenerlo a tu lado.-

-¡Explícate!-

-Mi compromiso con mi bienaventurada Akane, va a seguir hasta el final, de eso no tengas duda alguna, pero para que todo resulte de buena manera para todos es imperante que tú y Ranma tengan un final feliz, el mejor destino para todos.-

-Dejame entender esto, ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda para separarlos?-

-Siempre has ayudado a todos, lo has dado todo a cada momento, por nada, admirable, pero ello nunca ha hecho que el amor de tu vida te preste siquiera atención y esta vez te pido que, solo, por esta ocasión veas por tu felicidad.-

La chica hacia el esfuerzo por responder. –No voy a dejar a mis amigos.-

-En absoluto, dejar que ellos terminen juntos, como sus padres en total egolatría desean que ocurra sin tener miramiento a lo que a ti y a tu padre prometieron… ¿Aceptar eso? ¡nunca!, yo cobrare mi deuda y ya es tiempo de que tu tengas lo que justamente te corresponde.

Ukyo no sabía hacia dónde mirar, Kuno y Sasuke seguían firmemente plantados en el asfalto, sin intención alguna de ceder.

* * *

Ahora, 3 días para la boda.

La castaña gemía entre sollozos en los brazos de su más grande amor hasta ese momento.

-¿Que te ocurre?-

-Ran-chan, tenemos que ayudar a Akane!-

-¡¿Tú también Ukyo?!-

-No lo entiendes Ranma…-

-¡No!-

La cocinera callo un segundo y con un hilo de respiración que mantenía entre dientes intento continuar -pero…-

-Todo esto es mi culpa.- dijo el chico de la trenza con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué?- La castaña no entendía.

-Si yo hubiera vencido a Kuno cuando me reto, nada de esto hubiese pasado. -

Ukyo tomo la barbilla de su amado con sus delicadas manos mientras seguía recargando su cuerpo en el. -No digas eso cariño, no fue tu culpa… simplemente no estabas preparado.-

-¡Debi estarlo!, soy yo quien debe mantener el honor del Dojo y su mano…- el chico comenzaba a apretar los labios fuertemente.

-No era tu responsabilidad, tu padre y el señor Soun…-

-Akane contaba conmigo, yo se lo prometi.- Ranma corto la frase de la chica, haciendo mueca de desaprobación para sí.

Ukyo comenzaba a darse cuenta de que podría tener en presencia al chico de la trenza, pero su mente y sentimientos estaban con Akane.

-¿La quieres a ella?- Ukyo sabía que ese era el momento preciso, fuese cual fuese la respuesta, solo quería escucharlo de sus labios.

-Yo… lo siento U-chan…-

La chica clavo su mirada en los profundos ojos azules del chico, que a cada centímetro que se acercaba al rostro de el miraba como su iris palidecía y pasaban de un azul marino a un azul Persia hasta casi duda si realmente no eran grisáceos y mientras la chica se perdía en ellos, el chico caía hipnotizado en la cauta mirada de la cocinera que contenía un toque de malicia. Ukyo se jugó el todo y se lanzó en un impúdico y apasionado beso sabiendo que no habría un después.

Ranma primero intento apartarse, pero al sentir más y más los tibios labios de aquella chica insondablemente enamorada y la delicadeza con la que le acariciaba primero el mentón y después el pecho de apoco cedía, entre la agitada respiración y los leves gemidos de Ukyo, el chico caía mas y más a sus instintos. -¡Espero u-chan!- El chico de la trenza trato de apartarla nuevamente mientras se debatía entre la culpa por sus sentimientos hacia Akane y ese impulso del que todo hombre tiene debilidad.

La castaña en el calor del momento acallo todo intento de duda con un nuevo beso desenfrenado pasando sus manos de arriba abajo en el torso del chico de la trenza. Ranma claudico totalmente a sus instintos y mientras los jadeos de ambos chicos aumentaban y el fervor de sus cuerpos subía repentinamente, el acaricio primero la mejilla y los labios frágilmente de ella con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que bajo a la cintura de la chica que apreso suavemente con las manos y que recorría con un gesto cariñoso, con suerte de ella bajaría un poco más.

Tal vez Akane tendría su amor el resto de la vida, pero nadie podría evitar que ella lo tuviese ese día para sí sola.

Continuara...


	6. Desesperacion

No saben lo que me alegra las personas que han tomado un poco de su tiempo para seguir este fic, por cierto quiero saludar a todos ellos que se toman un momento para dejar sus comentarios, Ana debo decirte que en variadas ocasiones que mis personajes a veces tienen la mala costumbre de hacer cosas diferentes a los que dicen y si prometo que ya van a calmarse jajaja, Dicen por ahí es un gusto poder leer tus criticas animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y quisiera mandar un saludo a la hermana Federación Rusa, que si bien no concuerdo con algunos puntos de tu comentario estaría gustoso de poder invitarte un café cualquier dia de la semana para poder discutir más a fondo esos puntos, sin más espero que como siempre este capítulo los entretenga, ya se está terminando el fic.

Capítulo 5: Desesperación.

1 día para la boda.

Ambos chicos caminaban el uno junto al otro en reserva casi total, Ukyo tomo del brazo a Ranma para seguir lo más cerca, el mayor tiempo posible, lánguidos rayos del sol atravesaban las densas nubes, a pesar de la briza constante un calor sofocante se hacía presente, daba impresión de que la mañana clarearía apenas el viento se animara a soplar con un poco más de fuerza. La pareja observo cada vez más cerca su destino.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí?- reprocho el chico.

-Tengo que hablar con Cologne, solo espera Ran-chan y después…-

-¿Escuchas eso?-

Cuando los chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, oyeron lloriqueos dentro del restaurante que no hacían nada por buscar simularse y que llamaban la atención de todo aquel que pasaba lo suficientemente cerca, la pareja se miró intrigante. La castaña se animó a tocar, sin querer realmente hacerlo. Unos momentos después el candado de la entrada se liberó y la puerta se separó de su marco, dejando paso a su interior.

-¡Ah!, chicos, pasen por favor.- Espeto aquella frase una Cologne abatida.

Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Se percataron que los lamentos venían de un chico que daba la impresión de estar casi postrado en una de las mesas del restaurante del gato, mientras en su mano derecha sostenia con recelo un delantal blanco.

-¡Mousse!- gritaron al verlo.

El chico de cabellera larga y negra como una noche sin luna, les miro haciendo rendija los ojos, se secó las lágrimas, limpio sus anteojos, se los coloco. -¡Saotome!, ¡Tu!, ¡¿Dónde tienes a mi Shampoo?!- aullo a todo pulmón, mientras se le abalanzaba.

-¡No!, ¡espera!- Ukyo se interpuso.

Mousse se detuvo de tajo y Ranma aprovecho su distracción para golpearlo y mandarlo a una esquina.

-¡Pero como te atrevez!-

El chico de casaca blanca reanudo su afrenta y se volvió al ataque, Ranma hacía lo propio.

-¡Alto los dos!- grito la anciana. -No les voy a permitir que destruyan mi restaurante y más ahora en estos momentos!-

Ambos muchachos bajaron la guardia. -¿Dime que le hiciste a mi hermosa Shampoo?- demando el joven de gruesas micas.

-Él no sabe nada, déjalo en paz, soy yo quien viene a decirles que paso con todos.- interrumpió Ukyo.

Mousse guiño una ceja- ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes muchacha?- interrogo Cologne.

-¿Lo sabes?- remato el joven de la trenza.

El chico de larga cabellera tomo de las manos a Ukyo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella. -Dime donde está, por favor.-

La castaña nerviosa ante las miradas expectantes de Ranma, Cologne y Mousse, se dio cuenta de ligereza con la que tomo la situación.

-Aaa ... Ella ... verano ... uh ... -

-Sueltalo ya muchacha.- apresuro la matriarca.

-…bueno…- Como iba a explicar aquella desgracia, ante las dos personas que mas la estimaban por decir lo menos.

-…Ella y Ryoga… aaa… se escaparon…-

-¡¿Qué?! Estas bromeando.- gritaron Mousse y Cologne.

La cocinera no sabia que decir, mientras se refugiaba detrás de Ranma por las inquisitivas no le daban espacio a pensar.

* * *

Nabiki ayudaba a su hermana a prepararse ante lo que parecía inevitable, aun con la melancolía de fondo ambas intercambiaban leves sonrisas que mantenían con ese lazo de sangre que las unía y jamás haría que se separasen.

Sobre la cabeza de Akane descanzaba un bello tocado en forma de luna echo en plata y pedrería con pequeñas flores cubriéndola por completo y una hermosa mariposa elevando sus alas completando el adorno, reluciendo el color metálico a luz de la habitación.

La mediana de las Tendo extendió la mano, Akane con sutileza escondio entre su vestido blanco un diminuto corte de tela.

-¿Estas segura de esto Akane?-

La chica de cabello corto asintió.

Nabiki hizo señas a su hermana para que luciera un poco.

La chica de cabello corto se paró de su asiento y dio una vuelta luciendo un esplendoroso vestido blanco con una ligera coloración rosada, con escote de corazón de espalda descubierta que hacia resaltar su definida figura, en corte en A lleno de encajes de flores de la misma coloración del vestido largo y con una diminuta gargantilla plateada.

La joven de corte bob no oculto su emoción. – ¡Hermosa!- Sonrió.

La menor de las Tendo de inmediato bajo la cabeza e intento no derramar lagrima alguna.

-No llores Sis, cuando todo esto termine usaras un vestido aún más hermoso con Ranma.- Nabiki sostenía las manos de su hermana.

-Gracias por apoyarme, confió en ti.-

-Hermanita solo espero que no se nos pase la mano.-

Las hermanas sellaron su conversación con un mimo.

Nabiki salió de la recamara y camino hacia la planta baja de allí al patio de la casona.

Los preparativos eran fastuosos, el ambiente dentro de la casa era de gala y conmemoración, una gran cantidad de personas en su mayoría gente de trabajo domestico rondaban por las jardineras y Kodachi con su padre dirigiendo todo el enjambre de trabajadores a marchas forzadas, sobraba decir el ánimo la alegría con la que lo hacían.

La mediana de las Tendo miro las largas cadenas de Narcisos Tazetta de 6 pétalos con centros amarillos y olor fragante, de las cuales la chica no pudo calcular el número de florecillas, pero atino a adivinar que podrían ser centenares de diminutos capullos que se acomodarían en el patio. Mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Kuno.

-Cuñada, agradezco que seas tú quien sea nuestra nakodo.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, pero sabes querido aun estas a tiempo de tomar la decisión adecuada.- La mediana de las Tendo sacó a relucir una risilla coqueta mientras acortaba distancia con Tatewaki.

* * *

Ukyo no pudo hablar directamente sobre el aparente final de la amazona y Ryoga. Aunque intento disimular de la mejor manera, termino soltando lo que cargaba omitiendo algunos sucesos con los que no podría sentirse comoda ni ella misma. Junto a Cologne que la ayudo a concluir su relato para que Mousse entendiera completamente lo que ocurrió durante su fugaz ausencia.

Todos los presentes habían tomado asiento en una de las tantas mesas del restaurante.

-No puede ser cierto, me voy apenas unas semanas y pasa esto. ¡Tú!, vieja bruja, ¿Cómo dejaste que ocurriera algo así?-

La anciana golpeo con su bastón al chico de larga cabellera justo en la cabeza. -Ten cuidado con lo que dices.-

Ranma se mantenía apartado.

-…Perdon por no contárselos antes, Ran-chan, discúlpame.- la castaña miraba al chico.

-¡Por dios Ryoga!, el cerdo de ¡Ryoga!, podría esperármelo de Ranma…- Seguia quejándose el miope.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué quieres decir?- se quejó el joven de la trenza.

-Ya dejen de discutir como tontos, tenemos cosas aún más importantes de que preocuparnos- Sentencio Cologe.

Ambos chicos disimularon su molestia.

-Ran-chan debemos ayudar a Akane, no podemos dejarla sola cuando más nos necesita.-

La matriarca tomo un tono serio –Chicos tienen que evitar esa boda, otra cosa Yerno… y Mousse, prométanme que me traerán a Shampoo a salvo.-

-¿Y qué va a hacer usted?- pregunto Ranma.

-Ya es momento de que resuelva todo el desastre que he hecho.- Mientras la anciana caminaba hacia la cocina llamo a la castaña. –Ukyo podrías acompañarme un momento.-

-¿Qué sucede?-

La matriarca miro fijamente a la chica. -Niña sabes más de lo que hablas, no puedes engañarme.-

La cocinera trago saliva.

-Chiquilla no cometas el mismo error que yo, enmienda las cosas ahora que puedes o esa carga que tienes va a acabar contigo.-

Ukyo no pronuncio palabra alguna y con una confusión aún más grande de la que había llegado salto una determinación en su mente y dispuso a regresar a donde se encontraban los chicos, se encontró con ambos sosteniendo una acalorada discusión.

-¡Escuchen ambos!- irrumpio la castaña.

-¿Qué sucede Kuonji?- interrogo Mousse.

-Tengo una idea para arreglar todo esto.-

-Me importa poco lo que ustedes puedan decirme, no pienso discutir ni perder más el tiempo con ustedes, ahora que en estos momentos más me necesita mi Shampoo.- espeto el joven de larga cabellera.

-Mousse por favor espera, necesitamos actuar todos juntos.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente U-chan?, es mi deber salvar a Akane.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, el gran día de la boda.

-Muy bien ya saben que hacer- Ranma saco su coraje a flote.

Ukyo y Mousse asintieron.

El trio se encamino al acceso envalentonado dispuesto a evitar la boda.

Cuando se acercaban al umbral de la gran mansión fueron recibidos de mala gana, los chicos apenas pudieron apartarse de unos fulgores que se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban, un ruido seco se oyo y una polvareda se levantó con los escombros que dejaron las grietas donde se estamparon los objetos.

Los tres jóvenes se cubrieron la boca instintivamente para no aspirar aquella cortina de tierra, Mousse se retiró los anteojos para limpiarlos.

-¿Estas bien U-chan?-

-Si cariño y t… ¿esos no son?-

La chica de la trenza y la cocinera cruzaron miradas, cada una adivinando el pensamiento de la otra.

Cuando la nube se desvaneció Mousse se colocó de nuevo los lentes y al fijar su mirada al frente.

-¡Shampoo!- El chico de cabellera azabache salió disparado intentando abrazar a su amada pero esta lo recibió con su bonbori en la cara, el mismo que había arrojado para impedirles el paso.

A un costado de la amazona descansaba una sombrilla de paneles rojos.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?¡, ¿Saben lo que me costo ponerme este vestido?- espeto la pelirroja.

-…Ryoga estas bien…- soltó la castaña y salió corriendo a estrechar al chico de la vandana.

Habiki tomo su sombrilla y la lanzo a quemarropa hacia Ukyo, Ranma logro reaccionar y se abalanzo hacia la cocinera, apartándola del camino del paraguas.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos te ocurre?!-

-No van a pasar- dijo la amazona mientas junto a Ryoga se plantaron delante de la entrada.

-¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Ranma.

-Esperen- interrumpio Mousse, el chico miro detenidamente a su amada. –Tú no eres Shampoo.- finalmente concluyo.

Las chicas se percataron de la mirada vacia de sus amigos, ojos sin ningun brillo y mantenían un rostro seco.

Continuara…


	7. Asalto parte 1

Un gusto saludarlos una vez más, y más aun sabiendo que me leen en este intento de historia, quisiera agradecerte Amy Saotome Tendo por tomarte un momento para escribir un comentario. Bueno este capítulo es para mí uno bastante especial, cuando al escribir te reta al poder leer sobre un tema en específico que quieras desarrollar y aprender más sobre ello y espero que ustedes puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo. Sin más un saludote.

Capítulo 6: Asalto parte 1.

-Tengo una idea para arreglar todo esto.-

-Me importa poco lo que ustedes puedan decirme, no pienso discutir ni perder más el tiempo con ustedes, ahora que en estos momentos más me necesita mi Shampoo.- espeto el joven de larga cabellera.

-Mousse por favor espera, necesitamos actuar todos juntos.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente U-chan?, es mi deber salvar a Akane.-

Sasuke les miraba atento desde una de las ventanas de la cocina, la matriarca noto de inmediato su presencia.

-Chicos deben apresurar cualquier plan que tengan, niña gracias por avisarme, agradecería también que me dejaran sola un momento.-

La pareja acepto.

-Mousse tú también deberías ayudarlos, la integridad de mi nieta está en juego.-

El joven de larga cabellera asintió y el ahora trio salió con dirección al Ucchan.

El ninja se apresuró a subir al techo y darle alcance a los jóvenes, cuando llego se encontró de frente a Cologne.

-¡Qué coincidencia!-

Sasuke sintió un calosfrió recorrer su espalda, "¿Cómo es que esa anciana ya lo estaba esperando allí?" se preguntaba.

-Podrías acompañarme a tomar un café.- dijo la anciana en un tono que lo hacía parecer orden.

-Vera venerable anciana pero tengo un poco de pri…-

-¡Insisto!- El tono de la matriarca se volvió amenazador. Sasuke tenía la sensación de que si rechazaba se iba a arrepentir.

Ya ambos dentro del Neko Hanten, tomaron lugar en la barra de la cocina la anciana se apresuró a servir un vaso. –Por favor tómalo.-

-Señora muchas gracias pero enserio tengo prisa.- mascullo.

-¡Bebé!- la anciana podía ser muy intimidante si lo deseaba, el ninja se pasó el líquido del vaso sin saborearlo siquiera.

-¿Dime qué tal?- mientras la matriarca saboreaba su te blanco.

-Estuvo ri…- El ninja sintió mareo imperante que aumentaba velozmente, comenzó a sudar a cantaron. -¿…ué me hizo?-

-No te preocupes por nada, es solo una pequeña poción que me ayudara a que me contestes algunas preguntas que tengo para ti.- Cologne termino su té y golpeo fuertemente la mesa con él.

* * *

El gran día de la boda.

La mañana comenzaba a clarear en Nerima, el cielo se abrió desde muy temprano, contrario a los días anteriores donde las densas nubes y eventuales lloviznas interrumpían las tardes y se alargaban hasta el anochecer.

La enorme mansión Kuno se había teñido de colores bermellones en su exterior, en arquitectura y dimensiones aparentaba ser un templo sintoísta casi comparado con el templo de Ise y para terminar de mimetizarlo colocaron justo a la entrada de la mansión un enorme arco Torii de dos y medio metros de alto de un color rojo carmesí y con una tabla escrita colgada en las barras horizontales dispuesta a la deidad de la fortuna. Lazos se sostenían tanto del arco como de un par de árboles amarrados hasta el techo de la casona y en ellos colgaban largas filas de narcisos cosidos en delicadas cadenas que caían en cascada hacia los lados, daban sombra y expedían un olor tan penetrante como embriagante.

Dentro la casa tenía un aspecto bastante sobrio, sjoji y ventanales de madera, tapizados de papel washi ligeramente amarfilado, grueso y satinado. La habitación seleccionada para la ceremonia era casi tan grande como el cuarto de visitas con piso de madera especialmente cuidado con un pequeño altar a Gohonzon y diversos cojines negros para la comitiva que los acompañaría con mesas a ambos lados de finos manteles blancos para las familias de los "enamorados", el director del instituto Furinkan añadió un detalle más, mando poner un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas desde la habitación de Akane hasta el altar, tal era la felicidad del padre de Kuno que no pensaba escatimar en nada.

-¡Hija por favor tienes que recapacitar!- Soun con lágrimas en los ojos, tomaba de la mano a su hija, intentando cambiar su decisión de último minuto.

-Papa está bien, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-

-¿Estas lista Akane?- Kasumi vestía un tonval blanco de cuello en arco con estampando de vendimia de flores azules y pétalos negros, sin mangas, con un pequeño cinturón.

La chica afirmo con la cabeza.

Nabiki abrazo fuertemente a su hermana en aquel bello vestido novia. –Sis espero que todo salga bien.- le dijo al oído.

La joven solo respondió con una tenue sonrisita.

Soun y la mediana de las Tendo salieron de la habitación hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

La chica enfundada en el vestido blanco, tomo de la mano a su hermana.

-Hermanita sabes que te quiero y apoyo cualquier determinación que tengas, incluso aunque no esté de acuerdo.-

-Gracias Kasumi.-

Ambas bajaron despacio siguiendo el largo camino de rosas hasta llegar a la entrada, la mayor de las Tendo tiro de la puerta, penetraron. Con el hueco que había dejado su madre tras su partida Kasumi todo su lugar en cuanto a la tradición de acompañar a la novia al recinto.

Tatewaki esperaba impaciente, vistiendo un kimono gris. Mientras una sacerdotisa preparaba el sake para la pareja. En el momento que Akane entro, la música no se hizo esperar y la algarabía estallo entre los presentes, muy contrario a lo que era el sentir que reinaba en la mesa de la familia de la novia.

* * *

-¿Ryoga que te sucede?- Ukyo intento acercarse de nuevo.

-¡Tu chico-cerdo!- Sin miramiento el joven de larga cabellera se lanzó al ataque.

-¡Diablos Mousse espera!- grito Ranma.

El joven chino lanzo cadenas hacia su objetivo con unos cau leim en la punta de cada una, Ryoga las tomo con las manos como si estuviesen echas de plástico y tiro de ellas hacia sí, el muchacho de larga cabellera cedió ante el tirón y fue a dar a los pies del chico de la vandana, ya en el piso postrado delante de su oponente intento de un salto ponerse de pie y sorprender con un riu en manos, pero Shampoo lo pateo en la cara y el joven fue a dar contra la pared.

-¡Mousse!- gritaron ambas chicas.

-Muy bien si no quieren hablar los vamos a obligar a hacer entrar en razón.- se erguía desafiante la pelirroja.

-Espera Ran-chan, tú tienes que ir a evitar esa boda, ¿queda claro?, además ya tenía tiempo buscando una razón para darle una lección a Shampoo.-

-¡Te escuche Kuonji!- interrumpió el momento el chico-pato.

-¿Está bien U-chan?- Rama se apresuró a cruzar la entrada.

La amazona y Ryoga se lanzaron tras ella, pero el azabache lanzo de nuevo una cadena que ato el pie derecho del chico de la vandana y lo hizo caer sin que este lograra meter las manos para alivianar su caída. –Eres mío cerdito.- espeto Mousse.

Ukyo golpeo a la amazona por la espalda lanzándola al piso, ahora eran la castaña y el miope quienes se mantenían hombro a hombro los que bloqueaban la entrada.

-¡Vaya!, esto ya se puso serio "U-chan" ya saco la espátula gigante.-

-Cállate cegato-

La pelirroja en un vestido blanco, sosteniendo los pliegues de su falda para tener mayor movilidad, atravesó los jardines y se dirigía a la entrada corriendo a un paso que no sabía que podía alcanzar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al arco torii una cinta le sostuvo por la cintura que le impidió seguir cuando volteo una pelota la golpeo en la cara, la chica se sacudió y logro esquivar un par de mazas.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Kodachi!- espeto Ranma.

-No es ningún juego niña, voy a terminar contigo antes de que siquiera pienses en entrar allí.-

-Cómo tú quieras. – La pelirroja se quitó los guantes blancos de satén, tan largos que llegaban a cubrirle casi hasta los codos, levanto su falda y se sacudió las zapatillas. -Muy bien, cuando quieras. -

-Será una lástima arruinar ese vestido.- La rosa negra se abalanzo sobre la ojiazul.

* * *

Si bien la familia de Kuno y el mismo eran muy orgullosos y aprovechaban cada ocasión posible para jactarse sobre lo fastuoso de sus abolengo y cultura, en esta ocasión en una ceremonia tan importante Akane vestía de manera occidental en lugar del tradicional shiramuko con capucha o tocado, los invitados agradecían la decisión puesto que la jovialidad y delicadeza de la chica eran de llamar grandemente la atención, algunos dirían que era un ángel bajado del cielo y el solo mirarla ya era un privilegio, la chica ya había tomado su lugar frente al altar.

Akane disimuladamente saco un frasquillo que guardaba con recelo entre el vestido, rápidamente desenrosco la tapilla y de un movimiento aún más veloz con su dedo anular de su mano derecha tomo un poco del líquido que había en el minúsculo recipiente y lo paso por sus labios, acto seguido y antes de que la sacerdotisa que oficiaría la ceremonia terminara de servir el sake, la menor de las Tendo tomo de la cara Kuno con ambas manos, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible de ella. –Veo que no puedes esperar amada mía.- enuncio Kuno. Akane quería golpearlo y mandarlo tan lejos como le fuese posible pero ante el beneplácito de casi todos los presentes la joven novia lo beso solo para asegurarse, un escándalo de aprobación retumbo por todo el salón, Nabiki se sobre salto y Soun se desmayado al ver la escena, mientras Kasumi que ya había tomado asiento lo asistió ante su repentino desfallecimiento.

-¡Oigan chicos! Se lo bonito que es el amor juvenil, pero podrían esperar a que termináramos.- llamo la atención la sacerdotisa.

-¡Esperen!- grito Nabiki. –¡No puedo seguir más con esta farsa!- Interrumpió la chica de corte bob, haciendo que todo el mundo le mirase sorprendido.

La joven se levantó y a pequeños pasos avanzo hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

-¡Plum!-

Un cuerpo atravesó la entrada rompiendo las puertas y rodando cunado finalmente toco piso.

-¡¿Ranma?!- espetaron Nabiki y Akane.

La pelirroja trataba de ponerse en pie. –Je je je, parece que llego a tiempo.- Mientras se sacudió el vestido ya roído.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- espeto la mediana de las Tendo.

-¿No es obvio?-

-Huyes como cobarde cuando más te necesita Akane, rechazas oírnos y ahora estas arruinando nuestro plan.- gruño.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Tras Ranma apareció Kodachi.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo hermana?!-

-Solo me aseguro que tu gran día sea eso hermanito.-

-¡Ah!... ¡Chica del cabello de fuego!-

-¡Kuno, amado!- Ranma comenzó a correr hacia él, fingiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

Nabiki la sostuvo del brazo. –Ni se te ocurra.- Le miro con ojos asesinos.

* * *

Ukyo empuñaba su enorme espátula con ambas manos golpeado primero de izquierda a derecha y regresándola de derecha a izquierda tratando de alcanzar a la amazona, pero Shampoo saltaba de un lugar a otro con desdén a su oponente, la castaña dio un paso hacia delante preparando su instrumento y levantándolo de abajo a arriba buscando aporrearla, pero la peli-azul esquivo, tomando impulso con sus bonbori en manos y pego con ambos en el torso de la cocinera, esta callo de bruces al lado de Mousse.

-Pensé que ibas a darle una lección a Shampoo-

-Y yo creí que ibas a vengarte por que te arrebataron a esa.- Ukyo miraba despectiva a su rival.

-Calla Kuonji, ahora mismo lo vas a ver, solo espero no verte llorar por que lastime a tu Ryoga.-

-¡¿Oye que quieres decir?!-

El chico se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, primero haciendo explotar una bomba de humo y luego lanzando dardos, diminutas navajas y cuerdas con puntas, Ryoga inteligentemente salió del alcance de la cortina de humo apenas Mousse hizo explotar su artefacto, el joven de amarillo le arrojo su paraguas, el miope logro hacerse a un lado pero no lo suficiente pues la sombrilla roso su rostro y con ello se llevó sus anteojos de largo, Habiki vio su oportunidad y salto sobre su rival, golpeándolo primero en el estómago, esquivando los torpes puños del azabache, el chico de la vandana pateo directo a la cara de su rival y lo tomo de sus ropas, Ryoga comenzaba a expedir un aura negra y sus ojos se tornaron en un color rojo brillante. -¡Shishi Hokodan!- grito el muchacho y el miope salió disparado atravesando la pared tras de él.

-¡Mousse!- grito Ukyo que le hacía sombra a la peli-azul, la castaña primero intento recuperar los anteojos de su aliado, pero Ryoga se le adelanto e hizo explotar el piso donde ella estaba con su Bakusai Tenketsu el cuerpo de la chica se alzo por el aire y Shampoo la remato con una patada inmisericorde.


	8. Asalto parte 2

Un agradecimiento a Lobo Hibiky, Dicen por ahi, FVSaotomeTendo, Amy Saotome Tendo por sus comentarios y también a quienes la siguen. Sin ustedes esto no seria igual

Capítulo 7: Asalto parte 2

-¡Mousse!- grito Ukyo que le hacía sombra a la peli-azul, la castaña primero intento recuperar los anteojos de su aliado, pero Ryoga se le adelanto e hizo explotar el piso donde ella estaba con su Bakusai Tenketsu el cuerpo de la chica voló por el aire y Shampoo la remato con una patada inmisericorde, mandándola nuevamente al lado de Mousse.

-Nos están dando una paliza.-

-¿Estas seguro que no es Shampoo?- pregunto la cocinera mientras le pasaba sus pesados lentes.

-¿Qué?- respondio el miope al mientras se ponia de nuevo sus anteojos.

-¿Qué si…?-

-Si te escuche, pero estoy seguro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque yo estoy segura que ese es Ryoga.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tengo una idea.-

-¿Qué estás pensando?

La castaña se puso de pie.

-Oye aun no me haz respondido.-

-Solo sígueme.- finamente concluyo Ukyo, mientras la amazona y Habiki se acercaban para finiquitar el encuentro.

La cocinera y el joven chino se dirigieron hacia los jardines de la casona y estando allí. –Lanza tus bolas de humo.- ordeno la chica.

-Ya viste que no funciono Kuonji.- reprocho el chico.

-¡Solo hazlo!-

A regañadientes obedeció.

-¡hey!, inútiles aquí estamos.- Se engallaba la castaña. –Sígueme.- La chica echo a correr, haciendo señas al muchacho de blanco para que la siguiera.

-Salta cuando yo salte.- Los chicos carrian desesperados hacia el estanque, mientras Ryoga y Shampoo no les pedían la pista, cuando los jóvenes llegaron al borde del pequeño estanque saltaron tanto como les fue posible, el chico de la vandana pisándole los talones se arrojo sin miramiento sobre el azabache con un golpe, Mousse le gano la iniciativa, su rival paso de largo y logro asestarle una pata en la nuca que lo mando directo al estanque, mientras Ukyo hizo lo propio con la amazona y la aporreo con su espatula mandándola al fondo del agua.

Como pudieron La cocinera y el miope alcanzaron de nuevo la orilla sin mojarse.

-Me sorprendes Kuonji, solo espero que funcione.-

Ukyo no respondió y a pequeños pasos se acercó con cierto temor al pantano, cuando miro el agua solo vio su reflejo, Mousse le siguió.

-¿No crees que ya tienen mucho tiempo allí? ¡¿Y el cocodrilo?!, ¡¿no se los habrá comido?!

La chica le miro con los ojos bien abierto. –Creo que tienes…-

Un cerdito y una gata se precipitaron del frio líquido y antes de que los animalillos pudieran atacar.

-¡Ryoga si eres tú!- Ukyo abrazo al puerquillo que intentaba morderla y que al caer en sus brazos ahora luchaba por no morir de asfixia.

-¡Mi amada Shampoo!- La gata maullaba desesperada y rasguñaba al azabache ante los cariños que recibía del muchacho que no iba a soltarla ya.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Ran-chan!- se sobre salto la joven, mientras el muchacho le seguía.

-Oye Ukyo, quiero preguntarte algo- mientras ambos corrían hacia la puerta ya destrozada.

-¿Por qué ahora tan familiar?-

-Nada especial, pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué quieres ayudar a Ranma?, que Akane se case con Kuno te beneficia, no entiendo.-

La castaña se paró de golpe y aun sosteniendo entre brazos al cerdillo.

-No me engañas, el que te preocupes así por Ryoga no es normal.- La gatita se le escapó por un momento de las manos, que le rasguño la cara, Mousse nuevamente la apreso.

-Yo solo esperaba que el zopenco ese.- Dirigiendo su mirada a P-chan. –Pudiera arrebatarle a Akane a Kuno y que nos dejaran ser felices a mi Ran-chan y a mí.-

-¿Entonces por qué pareces más feliz cuando vez a Ryoga y ayudas a Ranma y Akane para que puedan estar juntos?-

La castaña torno una mirada difícil de describir, ligeramente abrió los labios para intentar excusarse.

-¡Akane!- Un sonoro alarido emergió de dentro de la gran casa.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y apremiaron el paso hacia su destino.

-¡Au!- se quejó la pelirroja al ser tomada del brazo. – ¡Me duele!, ¡¿que no recuerdas?!-

-Lo siento.- Nabiki aparto su mano de Ranma, este le cerro un ojo y le saco la lengua, corriendo hacia Kuno, la mediana de las Tendo pego un pique tras la chica, la rosa negra le seguía de cerca y antes de que pudieran alcanzarla la pelirroja salto hacia los brazos de Kuno, este no podía negarse y la capturo en el aire, tal fue el impulso de la chica que tiro al muchacho de kimono gris, tanto Kodachi como la joven de corte bob hacían lo imposible para separarlos, mientras la chica de la trenza se aferraba más y más a Tatewaki.

Los murmullos se escuchaban por todo el salón, la incredulidad de que una boda, un acto con tanta importancia fuera interrumpido de esa forma, volcaba la incredulidad y la indignación en los invitados.

El director del instituto Furinkan reía plácidamente.

-¡Ranma deja de comportarte como un idiota por una única ocasión!- Grito Akane, un silencio le siguió en toda la sala, Nabiki y la rosa negra dejaron sus intentos de separarlo.

-Oye ingrata que no vez lo que estoy haciendo por… ¿estás bien?- la pelirroja se puso seria.

La hermosa novia al sacar su enojo comenzó a tambalearse, dio un par de pasos con las piernas de un potrillo recién nacido, se tocó la cabeza, la muchacha callo de frente.

-¡Akane!- aullaron Nabiki y la joven de la trenza, corrieron a atender a una desfallecida chica de cabello corto. Las voces de todos los presentes hicieron un alarido de sorpresa y conmoción.

-¿Akane estas bien?, ¿por favor respóndeme?- Ranma intentaba hacer que reaccionara.

La chica se convulsión.

-No, no, no, no, esto no debería pasar.- espetaba con desesperación la hermana de Akane.

-¿Qué le está ocurriendo Nabiki?, ¡Respóndeme!-

La castaña de cabello corto trago saliva.

-¡Habla Nabiki!-

Tatewaki torpemente se incorporó.

Ukyo y Mousse atravesaron la entrada, al ver a la chica desplomada un calosfrió recorrió su ser y fueron víctimas de un descuido, fue aprovechado por los animalillos que escaparon y se perdieron por entre la multitud.

-¡Shampoo!-

-¡Ryoga!-

Intentaron seguirlos pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, muchos comenzaban a salir apresurados.

-¡Mi amada Akane!- grito Kuno, pero al intentar llegar hasta ella se también se tambaleo.

La rosa negra se burló. –¡HAHAHA!, tal es tu emoción hermanito de que dos mujeres se interesen en ti que no puedes mantenerte en pie.-

El muchacho solo se limitó a dirigirle una mirada de hastío.

Nabiki como Ranma no se desapartaban de Akane, buscando reanimarla de alguna forma, pero el estado de la chica empeoraba.

-Tienes que sacarla de aquí y llevarla con el doctor Tofu.-

-¡No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas que le está pasando!- Expreso la pelirroja sin intención alguna de moverse.

La mediana de las Tendo tomo por el cuello a la chica de la trensa y se la acerco a escasos centímetros de su rostro. –Obedece por una vez quieres, yo me hago cargo de Kuno- del rostro de la joven una lagrima quería asomarse, pero era más el orgullo de Nabiki.

De nueva cuenta Tatewaki se encamino a buscar a su "prometida". Observo como la chica del cabello de fuego, como el la llamaba empezó a alejarse con Akane entre brazos. La joven de corte bob le bloqueo el paso para que no pudiera alcanzarlas. –Vamos Kuno no necesitas a mi hermanita, a quien amas es a mí, ¿No es cierto?- La joven abrazo al muchacho y lo miraba los ojos, Tatewaki la separo de él, Nabiki saco de entre su vestido una piedrilla multicolor en forma de un huevo con un brillo extraño en su interior, el joven sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, acto seguido su voluntad se venía abajo, de pronto comenzaba a caer a la voluntad de la mediana de las Tendo algo dentro de su cabeza cedía a su petición.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- pregunto Ukyo. Junto a todos los invitados que aún permanecían en el interior del recinto, entre ellos varios estudiantes del instituto Furinkan.

Mousse trago aire haciendo un sonido con la garganta, como si se estuviese ahogando. –Creo que sé que es lo que hace.-

La castaña súbitamente le miro.

Ranma con Akane en brazos intento salir por uno de los ventanales de madera atravesándolos, pero antes de que se lanzara Kodaki se interpuso. -¿Dónde vas niña?-

-¡Hazte a un lado si no quieres que te lastime!- espeto la pelirroja iracunda.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes.-

Tatewaki mantenía una lucha interna, por un lado su cuerpo se rendía a la orden de Nabiki, pero su mente que aún le pertenecida oponía resistencia a la orden de la muchacha, la mediana de las Tendo ordeno una vez más. –Dile a todos que es a mí a quien amas.- Mientas en su puño sostenía aquel objeto.

La boca del capitán de Kendo se movía por sí sola, el sudor le escurría a chorros, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños. – ¡Escuchen todos yo… yo…!- tomo una gran bocanada de aire, mientras los invitados que aún quedaban veían la escena impactados. -¡Dilo!- ordeno una vez más Nabiki.

-Yo am… ¡Noooo!- Grito a todo pulmón Tatewaki, un aura negra lo rodeo

La chica de corte bob hizo mueca de sorpresa y una vez más levanto su mano, replico su orden. –Debes decir…-

Tatewaki lanzo a Nabiki antes de que terminara su mandato, la chica callo de bruces con la cara de incredulidad. Sin intención de ceder volvió a intentarlo levantando su puño con la piedra en él, pero Kuno lo golpeo y el prisma salió disparado.

-¿Estas bien?- Rápidamente Ukyo fue a auxiliarla.

-¡Oye tú!- clamo Mousse. –¡Muy valiente con las chicas!, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí o es que te da miedo?- El azabache inflo el pecho.

-¡Tú también Mousse!, será mejor que te largues de aquí.- Gruño Tatewaki.

-No me interesa tu patética boda con Tendo, pero no dejare que lastimes a una mujer frente a mí, ¿entiendes?.- el azabache tomo postura de combate.

Kuno cerro los puños, su cara se desfiguro por el enojo, el ambiente cambio de súbito, los invitados que aún permanecían dentro salieron casi corriendo, el temor los invadió a todos, la rosa negra y la pelirroja se sobre saltaron. -¡¿Qué demonios?!- soltaron al unísono mientras mantenían combate.

Mousse empezaba a aterrorizarse y creía que salir corriendo era mejor opción, pero su orgullo estaba en juego. A Kuno le rodeaba un aura negra, la atmosfera era fría, parecía que pronto aparecerían pingüinos, el descendientes de samuráis camino lento y decidido hacia quien le plantaba cara, Mousse temblando, con nerviosismo saco sus armas, un par de sables tan largos como afilados y adopto guardia de cazador de tigre. –No me contendré Kuno.- advirtió el azabache.

-¡Como quieras!- Tatewaki ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Mousse se preparaba para dar un golpe crítico con una de sus espadas, Kuno lo impidió, sosteniéndole la mano con la que empuñaba el arma, el miedo dominaba al joven chino, su oponente apretó con fuerza, el azabache grito de dolor, el chico de kimono gris lo tomo por el cuello y apretó también, el alarido se apagó.

-¡Mousse!- grito la pelirroja, -¡Oye hermano no es para tanto!- espeto pasmada Kodachi.

Tatewaki hacia oídos sordos, mientras se preparaba para rematarlo.

-¡aaaaaaah!-

Ukyo lo golpeo por la espalda con su espátula. – ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!-

El capitán de Kendo soltó a su víctima. –Mi bella Ukyo, ¿Espero que esto sea un malentendido?-

-Si quieres pelear que sea conmigo.-

-No seas idiota, ya tienes a Ranma, cumplí lo que te prometí, ahora lárgate.-

-¡Nunca!-

De nuevo la castaña lo golpeo con la espátula, tan fuerte que lo lanzo hasta el altar con saque.

Nabiki intentaba auxiliar a su hermana, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban trato de sacarla de allí, pero Kodachi lo impidió. -¿Qué rayos te sucede?, si no la atendemos rápido ella podría morir, quítate ya.- espeto desesperada la mediana de las Tendo. -Ella se queda aquí.- replico la gimnasta.

Ranma bastante mermado no podía hacerle frente, sus heridas aun eran recientes y se notaba desde el primer momento que enfrento a la rosa negra, no pudo mantenerle el paso en el combate y terminaba siendo rebasado, pero su arrogancia le hacían seguir peleando.

La pelirroja aprovecho su distracción y embistió a kodachi, -ahora llévatela de una vez.- ordeno.

-Gracias Ranma.- dijo Nabiki.

-¡Hay por dios otra vez ustedes!- grito la pelirroja. Una vez más Ryoga y Shampoo impedían el paso. –Ella se queda aquí.- espeto el joven de la vandana.

-¡Ryoga, demonios reacciona!- Ukyo se acercó a los chicos.

-Nabiki váyanse de una…

Un alarido los interrumpió y una negrura se volcó dentro del cuarto, una presencia aterradora se respiraba en el aire, Kuno se puso de pie. -Esto se acaba aquí Ukyo, te di una oportunidad, una maldita oportunidad y tú me pagas de esta forma, Akane será mía, les guste o no.-

-¡Primero muerta!-

-¡Como tú quieras!-

Shampoo, Ryoga, y Tatewaki, los rodeaban la pesadez de la atmosfera era brutal, apenas era posible respirar, la castaña dio un paso al frente y luchando contra sus miedos, tomo sus espátula gigante con ambas manos, miro a la chica de cabello corto en su vestido de novia y de sus labios salio una frase. –Te lo debo Akane.-

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado amigos, ahora mismo no me he mudado y por esa razón no he podido actualizar como quisiera, de echo ni siquiera tengo computadora, recen por mí, bueno lo cierto es que trabajo en el fic cuando tengo tiempo, espero pronto cambiar de trabajo, por cierto feliz dia de muertos, ahora mismo en mi pequeño pueblo hay una festividad tradicional, de echo quería hacer un fic representativo a la fecha y me ha sido imposible, ojala pronto pueda escribir algo de terror y subirlo, esperaba que fuera en esta fecha pero no ha podido ser.

Con respecto al fic, solo falta un capitulo y debo agradecer sus comentarios, es bueno saber de ustedes y que este trabajo les guste, significa mucho para mí, ojala este capítulo los entretenga y estoy atento a sus comentarios.

Nos leemos luego!


	9. Redencion

Me alegra poder leerlos nuevamente, disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo me tiene ahogado, eso y bueno este capitulo en especial fue muy difícil de escribir para mi... ya verán por que, solo espero que les agrade y no quieran matarme mientras lo leen. Un saludo para Amy Saotome Tendo, Lobo Hibiky, AbiTaisho, Maria, FVSaotomeTendo

Capítulo 9: Redención.

Ukyo respiraba apresuradamente, con fuerza mantenía firme su enorme espátula y se esforzaba para no dar un paso atrás, frente a ella sus rivales. Tatewaki envuelto en un aura negra, que imprimia temor fue el primero en iniciar las hostilidades la chica no dio tiempo a su ataque, aporreo tan fuerte como pudo una vez más y lo lanzo hacia la entrada, el chico callo de espaldas, sin ninguna oportunidad de amortiguar su caída. La castaña miro hacia donde se encontraban Ryoga y Shanpoo, les hizo una seña retadora, la joven busco hacer el intento por normalizar su respiración, pero en un parpadeo los tenia ya encima, Ryoga burlo su débil postura y la amazona se encargo de seguir el ataque golpeándola en el vientre, la cocinera quiso devolver los golpes, pero los chicos eran demasiado rápidos.

-¡Demonios Ryoga tienes…-

La frase fue cortada por el joven de la vandana, con un golpe directo a la cocinera. La chica callo de rodillas.

-¡Idiota eso me dolio!- escupio la cosinera mientras se tomaba con ambas manos y de sus ojos se asomaban una lagrima.

Hibiki quiso seguir a Ukyo pero Ranma con gran esfuerzo lo detuvo, sosteniendolo de una pierna, acto seguido fue apresado por cuertas y cadenas en apenas un instante.

-¿A dónde crees que vas cerdito?- expreso Mousse burlonamente.

-¡Estas bien!- gritaron Ranma y Ukyo.

Shampoo miro a donde estaba el azabache, la cocinera y la pelirroja cruzaron miradas, ambas asintieron y sin dirigirse palabra alguna aprovecharon la distracción de la amazona, primero la chica de la trenza con su brazo golpeo la parte anterior de las rodillas de la peli-azul, mientras la castaña con la espátula la ataco en la cara, la amazona azoto.

-¡Me las debias!- se mofo la chica de la espatula.

La amazona de un salto se incorporo nuevamente, ambas jovenes le miraron con asombro y un poco de temor.

-!Shampoo no queremos lastimarte!- grito Ukyo.

La peli-azul respondio con una mirada vacia, mientras levantaba los puños.

La pelirroja fue la primera en intercambiar golpes con la peli-azul, aun que debil a la hora de pegar cumplio su cometido de distraerla, la cocinera lo aprovecho conectandole un duro codazo al cuello, Shampoo se encorbo y ahora fue turno de Ranma complementar la paliza con un duro golpe a la nariz con la palma abierta, la amazona callo de espaldas.

Mousse apretaba mas y mas sus cuerdas y cadenas, Ryoga sentia la abasallante fuerza recien adquirida del azabache. -jejeje ¿Que esperas P-chan?, ¿o es que acaso no puedes liberarte?-

En un agil movimiento y con el coraje que aun le quedaba, hizo la hazaña de levantar al joven de la vandana sobre el aire atrapado entre el nudo de cuerdas y cadenas, para despues aprovechar el impulso y estamparlo sobre el suelo.

El sonido del golpe fue estremezodor, por primera vez la balanza parecia inclinarse del lado de Ukyo, Ranma y Mousse.

El azabache no tenia intencion alguna de soltar a su presa, reia, su venganza estaba en camino. Ranma y Ukyo mantenian la ventaja casi total sobre la amazona, lo que les faltaba en fuerza, lo compenzaban en agilidad y coordinacion, una complementaba el ataque de la otra, la peli-azul apenas tenia tiempo para lamentar el golpe anterior.

Una sensacion extraña reino dentro de la enorme habitacion, una negrura aun mas densa lo consumia todo y un fulgor emergio de ella.

El miope seguia sometiendo a Ryoga, pero en un descuido sientio un repentino calor en la cabeza y apenas en un parpadeo sus cuerdas fueron cortadas en un solo movimiento.

-!Largate de aqui!-

Kuno tenia entre manos una reluciente katana de acero Hanzo y ahora corria hacia donde se encontraba Mousse, sin ninguna intencion de detenerse, al joven de blanco no le respondieron las piernas, quedo petrificado, el filo del sable cortaba el aire e inevitablemente lo alcanzaria, pero Ukyo se interpuso, lo resivio con la espatula, esta no pudo con el filo del arma de Tatewaki, el instrumento de cosina se partio en dos.

-Ayuda a Ranma.- dijo la castaña jadeante. Mousse solo asintió, mientras tragaba saliva y el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

-Mi bella Ukyo, no quiero arruinar ese perfecto rostro tuyo.-

-!Deja ya de decir estupideces!-

La castaña se erguia retadora, aun que cansada por el combate y casi consumida por el miedo. Tatewaki, tomo con una mano su filosa katana y se lanzo tras la cosinera sin ningun consentimiento, intentando cortarla, la castaña hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse alejada del alcance del muchacho.

El miope intentaba ayudar a Ranma a incorporarse, no podía solo con Shampoo, la pelirroja tomo fuertemente del cuello a Mousse.

-! Saca a Akane de aquí, de una maldita vez!-

-No los voy a dejar solos en esta locula.- replico el azabache.

-!Solo hazlo con un demonio!- la chica de la trenza lo apretó, mientras le miraba rabiosa.

El muchacho solo movio la cabeza. -Te encargo a Shampoo, Ranma.-

La castaña a lo lejos daba su mejor esfuerzo, pero la fatiga ya comenzaba a pasarle factura, la chica intento golpearlo, pero pronto desistio al ser rosada con la filosa arma que alcanzo a cortarle mechones de su cabello.

Mousse llego hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo casi inerte de la joven novia, el muchacho miro a Nabiki que no se le habia desapartado, ambos se miraron sin decir palabra alguna, la tomo en sus brasos, se levanto, -que afortunada eres Tendo- y se dirigio a la salida mas proxima con un frio mas y mas horrendo tras de si.

Ranma hacia todo lo posible para hacer de pantalla ante Ryoga y Shampoo, aunque solo podria sostenerlo sendos intantes, mientras Ukyo llamaba la atencio de Kuno, este no callo en la trampa.

-!No vas a escapar Mousse!- Tatewaki, quiso alcanzarlo.

La castaña se lanzo sin ninguna consideracion, ni cautela, lo golpeo por la espalda, pero al instante de intentar esquivar la espada del capitan de kendo, la chica resbalo y en un instante despues sintio el frio acero atravezar su delgado cuerpo.

-!Ukyo!- gritaron Ranma, Kodachi y Mousse, todos con semblante desencajado.

La escena era dantesca, la sangre comenzaba a escurrir a raudales, la cosinera no podia sostenerse en pie, solo lo hacia por orden de quien empuñaba la espada, con ambas manos intento en su desesperacion alejar el filo, pero solo logro hacerse profundas heridas en las manos de las que brotaba el liquido vital, Kuno con una frialdad que daba miedo, empujo aun mas su arma.

-!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ukyo solto un grito desgarrador, de su rostro comenzaban a brotar lagrimas que pronto le cubrieron todo el rostro, la chica luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejar esa katana, estaba peleando por su vida.

Ranma a la distancia quiso ayudar a su amiga de la infancia, pero Shampoo y Ryoga la detuvieron, la pelirroja hizo todo por quitarselos de encima, pero no podia, la apresaban con fuerza, la chica lloraba de desesperacion.

-!Largate ya!- Le grito Kodachi a Mousse con la boca abierta que aun permanecia en el recinto con Akane entre brazos.

-No puedo, dejarlos asi- apenas dejo escapar las palabras de su boca el miope.

-Esto ya fue demasiado lejos, incluso para mi, llevate a esa chiquilla ahora, no quiero otra trajedia.- apenas termino la frase, fue tras su hermano.

El joven de la aldea de las amazona salio por una de las aberturas del salón, salto sobre el muro con la joven de cabello corto entre brazos, despues desaparecio entre los tejados a gran velocidad.

Dentro Ukyo mantenia pelea con los pocos alientos que le quedaban, el salon era helado, una admosfera de maldad imperaba y tan pesada que imprimia un miedo apenas contenible. Ranma convatia con todas sus fuerzas, Shampoo y Ryoga no cedian.

Kodachi golpeo con sus masas a la peli-azul y despues al chico de la vandana, pero no logro nada, era como pegarle a la pared, lo unico que consiguio fue que la derribaran con un par de puños en la cara, Ranma aprovecho la distraccion y se encamino velozmente a por Kuno.

-!Ië!-

Un sonido quebranto su valentia y el combate, Ranma se paralizo, abrio los ojos e intento buscar instintivamente algo, su sentido de alerta se alzo al maximo, miraba a todos lugares como un cervatillo asustado, casi al borde de un ataque de panico.

Algo empezaba a tomar forma, un par de esferas blancas se materializaron, una grotesca figura se alzo como si emergiera del rigido suelo, un viento frio comenzo a correr de alguna parte que desembocaba en aquel recinto.

Ukyo se aferraba a la vida, con las manos trataba de alejarse de Tatewaki, el chico no mostraba ningun tipo de compacion, parecia como si desfrutara el momento.

Aquel ente, fue inmediatamente tras la la castaña, Ukyo desfalleciente, al verlo quiso huir, moverse mas por instinto de sobrevivencia, que por decision propia, era imposible, cada que intentara excapar, solo hacia mas profundas sus heridas. Ranma lo noto, queria ayudarla.

-!U-chan!- La pelirroja corria desesperada.

-!U-CHAN!-

El dramatico desenlace estaba proximo, no habia nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, en sus ultimos instantes, Ukyo vio directo a los ojos de la chica que la trenza, la castaña tenia una mirada llena de ternura y gratitud, envuelta en lagrimas.

-Ran-chan...- apenas susurro.

-!U-CHAN!-

Despues todo se volvió blanco.

Cologne entro por uno de los boquetes, con su baston en una mano y un cilindro negro en la otra, saltando como si lo que dentro ocurriera no la inmutase ni un poco, expidio un fulgor cegador, a toda la habitacion, aquella cosa retrocedio, del cilindro saco un papiro y preparo la garganta lo mejor que pudo

-Nán chuán běi mǎ-

La ventisca apremio, aquella cosa bramia y retrocedia. Kuno con sangre fria de un tiron saco la ensangretada katana.

-!AAAAAhhhhhhh!- Ukyo se desplomo.

-全聚德的烤鸭很有名，我以前听说过。- Cologne seguia recitando.

Tatewaki, no escondia su furia, blandiendo su espada, calcuculaba sus pasos antes de iniciar su ataque y al momneto de arrojarse a matar, Ukyo con sus ultimas fuerzas lo sujeto de uno de sus tobillos. -Aun... no terminas... conmigo.-

Shampoo y Ryoga trataban con mucha suerte de asestarle un golpe a la matriarca, para silenciarla.

-!Nieta!, no seas estupida, para ya todo esto.-

La peli-azul seguia incansable, la aniana se movia de un lado a otro.

\- 一会儿面试的时候别紧张啊！- Cologne termino el epitafio.

Esa grotesca forma parecio doliente a esa ultima estrofa y una especie de vortice se abrio, como si si algo ubiese rasgado la realidad y esta colapsara arrastandola a su interior y a su vez con sus largos laticos intetentara aferrarse a lo que pudiese, ahora el aire aspiraba al interior de la falla, rapidamente se trago medio cuerpo del demonio y pronto engulliria el resto.

El capitan de Kendo, levanto su arma sobre su cabeza con la firme intencion de finiquitar la vida de la castaña, pero Ranma se le adelanto pateandolo con odio al cuello, el chico salio despedido hacia atras. Mientras Cologne no pudo evitar aporrear a su nieta y al joven de la vandana, la amazona callo a un lado del Tatewaki, justo en ese instante esa moustrosidad los sujeto fuerte aprisionandolos y arrastrandolos con ella.

-!Shampoo!-

-!Hermano!-

Desaparecieron en medio de la sala, como si nada hubiese pasado, Ryoga estaba tirado a un costado y Ranma intentando reanimar a Ukyo postrada en un enorme charco de su propia sangre, la pelirroja se desacia en llanto.

-!UKYO!, !U-CHAN!, !U-CHAN!, !POR FAVOR QUEDATE CONMIGO!-

Los ojos de la cocinera se apagaban a cada instante, perdian ese brillo que la caracterizaba. La peli-roja era consumida por la impotencia.

-Ran-chan... tengo... frio...-

Ranma la abrazo. -!Por favor Ukyo, por lo que mas quieras resiste.- Desesperadamente trataba de buscar algun tipo de ayuda, pero no habia nadie mas quien pudiera prestarselas.

-Ranma ya perdio demaciada sangre y si tratamos de moverla...-

-!Callese bruja!, ni se le ocurra pensarlo.-

-Ran-chan... yo...estupido Ryoga...- apenas podia hilar palabras la castaña.

-Calla U-chan, vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas, esto por fin se acabo, gracias a ti y cuando salgamos de aqui...-

-Ran... por favor solo... escucha.-

La pelirroja pego su oido cerca de la boca de la castaña.

-Gracias por todo chicos... siempre te voy a amar...- Su alma abandono su cuerpo y con ella su ultimo aliento.

-!UKYO!, !HABLAME!, !POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, QUEDATE CONMIGO!- Ranma quedo en shock, inundada entre las lagrimas y la desesperacion total.

Ryoga se encontraba inconsciente a un costado con Nabiki intentando reanimarlo, detras de ellos Cologne y Kodachi solo miraban impotentes la escena, los gritos terminaron, luego el silencio, el doloroso silencio de la nada y un llanto apagado se ahogo.

Notas:

Me fue muy dificil plasmarlo en letra, pero intente hacerlo lo mejor posible, ahora desde un inicio lo tenia planeado, pero vaya que ha sido dificil, espero les agrade, por cierto aun falta explicar algunas cosas con respecto a la historia, pero no desesperen ya las terminare, ahora dedicare a escribir algo de navidad mas ameno y sin tanto drama y bueno si les gusto espero sus comentarios…. Si no… bueno espero no quieran matarme. Nos leemos luego!


End file.
